Turn Back Time
by Katinka the Brave
Summary: NWZ- Everybody once in a while wishes to be able to turn back time. Victoria and Diego are no exception. The question just remains, will everything be lost by the road taken?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Zorro Productions. This is not intended to infringe upon any rights by Goodman/ Rosen Productions/ New world Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of John McCullay or anyone else. It is just to entertain other fans._

_Because I have this writer's block on No way Back I thougth I should upload another story.  
>This story deals with a more severe subject and should only be read by adults, but I promise you, my dear reader, that I won't be too hard on our hero and heroine. Whereas I am still not content over some chapters I am still revising it. I have to admit I am not really selfconfident about this story, which I dedicate to a dear friend of mine. Thanks to my good American friend Nancy for editing and giving feed back on my story and I hope you will aprove of this as much as you did with my other stories. <em>

~Z~

Part 1

Ever since Emissary Risendo was shot by the alcalde things slowly had changed, despite of the alcalde's neck for chasing Zorro. Still the alcalde tried other ways than punishing the citizens to get to his thorn in his side.  
>It had been very busy in town. It seemed the farmers were having a good harvest and money flew over the tables as new deals were made. When business at the market was good, that also meant more people in the taverna. Victoria and her girls were making long days and Diego noticed them getting more tired when the end of the week approached. Diego had stepped into a very crowded taverna a few moments before he found Victoria making her point to some of her customers.<br>"Victoria?" Diego addressed her carefully.  
>"I'll be right there, Diego," Victoria spoke very harsh over her shoulder, "I need to finish this conversation first."<br>Diego first raised his eyebrow at her tone of voice. She hardly ever approached him like this.  
>"Now where were we," Victoria continued her conversation, "right, you said you didn't like this cooking? Why on earth did you step into my taverna and order food you don't like?"<br>Diego immediately stepped in the discussion, "Excuse me señor, señorita Victoria is the best cook in the territory and as you see it is very crowded now and as a matter of fact last week was, so something may have been forgotten. Therefore I am sure some extra pepper and salt will make your dish taste better. "  
>Diego looked knowingly at the customer and turned immediately at Victoria who was already exploding, "Diego I told you…"<br>"Yes you did," Diego stated firmly and picked her up, "but there is something urgent…"  
>He practically dragged her through her establishment, while Victoria was protesting violently. "Diego, let go of me!"<br>He didn't respond and kept walking.  
>"Diego, I said, let go of me!"<br>When he didn't react to that either, she scolded further, "This is not showing respect, Diego. Put me down. I can walk by myself."  
>At that Diego responded coldly, "I heard you before and I know you can walk, but this way it goes faster."<br>Even in her fury she heard some surprised reactions and whispers about Diego really acting brave, which she had to admit, but never would say it out loud.  
>She also heard some people laughing at her. Maybe later she will be able to laugh at the scene they were making, but right now it only infuriated her even more.<p>

When she finally stood back on her feet in the backyard of her taverna she angrily questioned him with a pointing finger pricking in his chest, "And what was so important to kidnap me like this"  
>"A time out," Diego simply said with a straight face and easily folded his arms in front of his chest.<br>"A time out?" Victoria spat as she threw her arms wide, but when she continue she held up a warning finger again, "who do you think you are to tell me when I need a time out? Especially when a customer is very rude."  
>"Let's say," Diego continued sounding almost as if it all didn't move him an inch, "I am your guardian angel, who makes sure you won't hurt your business or reputation…"<br>"My reputation?" Victoria exploded, "By throwing me over your shoulder doesn't save my reputation señor de la Vega."  
>"Well, the way you were confronting your customers today, and yesterday and the day before, didn't help you either, I will tell you that," Diego suddenly raised his voice.<br>And a cold silence followed. Victoria never thought she would meet the end of his angelic patience.  
>First Victoria stared hard at his blazing eyes, but after some seconds she averted them to the ground and ashamed Victoria noticed that the hard ground had turned into a dusty layer caused by the drought.<br>She then sensed Diego's attitude softening when he put his hand on her shoulder in comfort. She knew what was about to come.  
>"Care to tell me what is on your mind, Victoria?" his soft voice caressed her troubled mind, which caused an increasing need to stay strong.<br>"I can tell there is something bothering you. You are not really yourself lately."  
>Victoria turned away from him. She couldn't tell him and wanted to protect herself at the same time. Unconsciously he had confirmed what she had been afraid of lately. There were simply too many coincidences to not neglect.<br>"Diego," Victoria started still facing the ground and turned away from him, "You have told me more than once I can talk to you, if needed. This I have to figure out on my own."  
>Diego never thought this would happen and caught him off guard for a moment. After another silence he asked cautiously, "Has this to do with Zorro?"<br>"It wouldn't matter if it had, Diego."  
>Suddenly she turned around and faced him straight in his eyes, "If there is really something you can do for me, then I will let you know." Quickly she added her gratitude, "Thank you for your concern and … thanks for well," she nodded with her head into the direction of the taproom, "you know.."<br>"De nada," Diego had a faint smile on his face and added sternly, "but you will come…"  
>"I will," she promised and changed the subject, with the bright smile Diego knew so well "some orange juice?"<br>"It will be much appreciated." Diego accepted her offer with a broad smile.  
>Victoria turned around and had Diego following her with a pained expression on his face. He felt concerned for Victoria for not sharing her misery with him. It was quite out of habit.<p>

He knew he had to let it go for the moment and trust she would confide in him when she was ready. The only thing he could do, was visiting her later this night as his alter ego. Maybe then she would be ready to tell him everything.

-Z-

When Victoria finally was able to close her establishment, in her mind she went through the day. The picture of Diego intervening the discussion and then dragging her outside didn't leave her mind. It was pretty odd, but somehow she was grateful. Diego was right to get her out of that confrontation.  
>She felt a bit confused over it too, because it seemed so unlike Diego to do such a thing, but at the same time it made so much sense too. Some veil of shame softly wrapped around her as she zoomed in on the moment Diego took her arms crossed before her and lifted her up against his body like a sack of potatoes and ungracefully carried her away. She had never expected him being that fast as he had overpowered her today.<br>A blush crept from her neck to her forehead. She rarely had been close to him, but never this close. She could still feel his breath tickling the hairs on her neck, but at that moment she was too angry to notice.  
>The feelings stirring in her stomach confused her terribly and she pushed them back as far as she could by skipping the happenings until Diego had put her outside and at some point he suddenly exploded too. It suited him as well, even though no one would expect him to go off the deep end as he did today.<br>Somehow it reminded her of someone else.  
>"Zorro!"<br>Victoria was surprised about meeting the masked man. After she had entered her room she noticed a different sphere and immediately knew he was there. She was glad having this visit even though she was very tired.  
>"Good evening," he greeted back. He also sounded different to her ears, but she felt safe, protected and strong when she received a breathtaking hug.<br>"I have been thinking a lot of you lately," Zorro stated simple to break the silence.  
>"Same here," Victoria replied and Zorro could feel a smile forming around her lips against his chest. "And I have missed you."<br>Now it was Zorro's turn to smile, "Same here."  
>Slowly they got into conversation and is patience was rewarded, so as Diego had thought, she told him what was on her mind.<br>"Please Zorro," she urged him, "as much as I respect your wish to hide behind your mask, find a way for us to be together."  
>"Victoria, I assure you, I am working on that," Zorro replied almost sounding desperate, "it takes time and I hope it won't go by unnoticed."<br>"If it makes you feel better, I promise you now, I will move the earth for you to achieve it faster."  
>"I am always close by."<br>Victoria had listened closely to his plea, as she had promised him and herself that special day and admitted, "Sometimes I feel your presence close, but I can't really tell if I am imagining things. These days have been so crazy."  
>"You are not imagining things," Zorro confirmed, "trust your instincts querida."<br>"Will you be fine now?"  
>"I guess I will," Victoria answered still a bit unsure of herself.<br>So they held each other for some other minutes deep in thought, until some commotion at the plaza disturbed them, as usual.  
>" I must go," Zorro regretted the separation, "don't forget, I am always around."<br>" I won't," Victoria said with moist eyes.

-Z-


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the kind reviews. I have to admit this story is a challenge. Somewhere in the story I thought it needed something else. Therefore I had this story turned upside down an rewrite a great deal, you have to thank my husband _for this inspiration (big kiss), though this chapter wasn't as influenced as the next chapters. _I only hope you will like this chapter. Your feedback really helps continuing writing. Nancy, I cannot express myself enough to thank you for your feedback and corrections. Now I only hope my next chapter will be ready soon._

~Z~

**Part 2**

A few days later Diego sat in the taverna mesmerising about his life, when suddenly sergeant Mendoza sat next to him complaining about the heat.  
>"Oh I can't understand the alcalde," a deep sigh followed and the good old sergeant wiped his forehead dry, "now, he want us to go after señor Perrez."<br>"Excuse me sergeant," Diego suddenly got back with his feet on the ground when he heard the words "go after".  
>"Señor Perrez seemed to have lacked paying his taxes for three months, the alcalde said. And I don't believe him."<br>"And why is that?" Diego inquired intrigued by Mendoza's revelation.  
>"As I can remember señor Perrez has paid his taxes every time I came to him to collect those taxes. I even looked in the books when the alcalde didn't see me looking it up and there it stood. I really don't understand, don Diego. Why would the alcalde tell me to get these taxes if they were already paid?"<br>"Good question indeed, Mendoza," Diego agreed, but in the back of his mind his instincts were telling him it was just a simple trap to capture Zorro.  
>"When do you have to go?" Diego inquired further.<br>"In two hours the alcalde will have his round through the area and then we will pass by. I really don't look forward to it. Somehow I feel trouble is coming." Mendoza really didn't look happy at the thought of riding in this heat, moreover bothering such a good man with things, which obviously seemed wrong.  
>"I am not envying you sergeant," Diego honestly said and offered him another juice. "Have one on me to keep you hydrated for this tour."<br>"Oh Mil gracias, don Diego," Mendoza was obviously happy with this small gift, "you really know what a soldier needs." In one gulp he swallowed the offered drink and almost choked.  
>"Mendoza!"<br>"Oh there comes trouble," the sergeant whined softly and visibly paled.  
>"Mendoza!" the alcalde was now standing in the doorway. "You are not here to feast! Get your lazy ass off that chair and prepare for our inspections!"<br>"Si, mi alcalde," Mendoza squeaked, but stood up and tried to behave as if nothing had happened.  
>The alcalde watched his sergeant standing up clumsily and getting ready to go. With a stern gaze he met Diego's eyes a short while and then left the tavernato to follow his sergeant.<br>In between Victoria had viewed all actions and almost unnoticed had stepped closer to the table.  
>"By the look of the alcalde, I promise you, trouble is on its way." Victoria shared her thoughts with her friend but only for his ears to hear. Diego still watched the door letting all information sink in. He raised one eyebrow when he got aware of Victoria's presence, "You are right, I am afraid the alcalde is up to something."<br>"Then it is time for someone to take action," Victoria sounded harshly and by her tone of voice she obviously meant Diego would be that person.  
>Diego faced her not sure what to do or say, but at least to be certain he understood her correctly. By her looks he couldn't miss her message, "I should go to my father now."<br>With a faint smile he was about to stand up, but was stopped when Victoria pushed him back on his seat. "Your father, Diego? How old are you?"  
>"If you must know, four years older than you are," Diego pointedly answered, but knew he would inflame the Escalante temper.<br>He was wrong. Victoria exploded and her eyes spit fire. "You really have to take responsibility Diego. You are a caballero and one with quite some influence. You have said it once yourself. Are you just too vain to help others in need?"  
>First Diego's eyes opened, but at the insult he frowned and his eyes hardened too. The people, who were at the taverna, overheard the interaction between the friends and suddenly stopped doing whatever they were doing.<br>"Excuse me," Diego slowly said and hoped to end this interaction gracefully, "I think I must be off now."  
>"Yes you do that," Victoria agreed feverishly, "but what will you do?"<br>"Think," Diego replied and got his mistake in time, "my father has connections …."  
>"Oh yes, hide behind your father, Diego," Victoria shouted, "You'll do that. When will you ever become a man?"<br>In the taverna some people were shocked at Victoria's open attack on one of the distinguished caballeros of the area and some muffled sounds and whispers were heard.  
>"We can't let Zorro do all the work, can we señorita." It wasn't a question and before Victoria was able to add some more fuel to the flame he took his leave.<br>"Ohh," Victoria growled at his retreating back, turned and left to the kitchen, where some shame fell over her.  
><em>What did I do? How could I make such a scene?<em>  
>Deep in her heart, Victoria knew Diego was right, the people needed to stand up for themselves instead of Zorro taking care of everything. She wondered if Zorro had heard of the alcalde's plans.<br>She also hoped Diego wouldn't be cross with her for a long time. Maybe she should apologize to him when he crossed her threshold the next time. It would be better if she came to him, but somehow she felt awkward to do so.

**_-Z-_**

Meanwhile Diego hurried home while he thought about Victoria's behaviour. He wasn't sure what to think about it and figured it may be better if he just had let it pass. As for the moment there were other things more important.  
>At the hacienda he found Felipe and told him quickly what he was told in the pueblo, but he didn't mention Victoria's outburst. While he dressed, he made a plan for Zorro's job and Felipe got Toronado ready.<br>Within ten minutes Zorro left the cave and was on his way to señor Perrez. The middle aged man lived about a mile away at the south of the pueblo. Zorro doubted the alcalde was already there, but didn't take the chance to run into his trap by going straight to the farmer's house.  
>From the south Zorro approached his destination.<br>"Alcalde, how nice to see you visiting your citizens," Zorro spoke out loud, but everybody heard the sarcastic tone in his voice.  
>The alcalde just clapped his hands, "Well done, Zorro."<br>His smirk was even larger than his ego, "it's very good of you to stop by. You know what they say the more the merrier."  
>Zorro quickly searched señor Perrez's face to be certain he was all right.<br>"I doubt you have come here to party," Zorro replied amused.  
>"Actually I have," the alcalde replied very content with himself.<br>"Really?"  
>Señor Perrez immediately cut in sounding very desperate, "Zorro, he was going to have me pay the tax again. I have already paid it a week ago. I always pay my taxes."<br>Zorro faced the alcalde who was sitting at his horse now and grinned widely at his opponent, "Isn't that a nice party?"  
>Zorro sensed the invitation, fetched his sabre and urged Toronado towards the alcalde "why not let the party start!"<br>The alcalde wasn't fast enough to parry the black masked man and feared for his life when his opponent neared. For one second he closed his eyes, but opened them quickly as he realised he was losing his balance and would be hitting the ground shortly after,  
>"Ahhh," the alcalde growled, "Zorro I will have your head for this!"<br>Zorro laughed out loud, "Careful, you will have the rest of me too."  
>"Ohww, lancers, after him!"<br>"Alcalde, the party hasn't even started," Zorro mocked and continued more to his horse than anyone else, "must be tired already. Let's give the lancers a ride to remember."  
>With a quick nod he said his farewell to señor Perrez and left with about ten lancers chasing him.<br>Zorro showed them a large part of the southern territory of the pueblo. During this exciting ride, Zorro was having quite some fun, but was aware of losing the lancers one by one and after an hour he was able to return home again. He decided to check on señor Perrez again. He wasn't sure the alcalde would have bothered the farmer any further after his teasing.  
>Arriving at the small farm he noticed everything was almost the same as he had left. The only thing different was the alcalde and his men weren't there.<br>Señor Perrez had seen his visitor when he was inside and hurried outside to see if he needed to be of some help. He feared the hero must have been hurt.  
>"Are you all right, Zorro?"<br>Zorro stiffly dismounted his horse and turned to face the concerned farmer.  
>"Si, gracias," Zorro answered a bit confused at the obvious worry.<br>Relief floated over the man at the answer and knew his day was one of the best in his life. "The alcalde told me he was going to trap you, and since you have come I figured he would finally succeed."  
>"Don't worry, amigo," Zorro smiled contently being very sure of himself, "Am I not Zorro?"<br>"Si, you sure are," the man smiled brightly.  
>"I take it as the alcalde hadn't bothered you any further."<br>"No, he hadn't. He only kept cursing over you cutting his saddle belt and of course he cursed being in our lovely pueblo."  
>"Sounds like the alcalde," Zorro agreed and was also glad the farmer hadn't been bothered.<br>"Can I offer you something to drink," señor Perrez offered realising the hero had been on the roads for over an hour now.  
>"No gracias, I'd better be on my way now."<br>Señor Perrez wasn't insulted, but didn't understand why the hero couldn't accept his small show of respect of all his deeds.  
>"There is always something, you know," Zorro easily explained and inside he whished to go home and freshen up.<br>The farmer nodded understandingly and waved him off. "Adios."

-Z-


	3. Chapter 3

~Z~

**Part 3**

On his way home, don Alejandro decided they would have dinner at the taverna, because he wanted to let his friends know about his great deal and sort of celebrate it with sons and friends. He was sure Diego would be thrilled to hear the price he had received for their prized horses not to speak of Felipe's reaction. The boy had spent hours of training them and he felt very, very proud of the boy. He was even prouder to officially call him his son.

Thinking back at the moment Diego announced he was going to adopt Felipe, he felt overjoyed to have the boy an official member of their family. A bit later when he had thought everything over, he figured it would be better to adopt the boy himself and wondered why he hadn't ever thought of it himself. Giving it a second thought, somehow he had been hoping Felipe still had family looking for him and that this real family would have shown up.  
>It took some persuasion before Diego gave in to this decision, but by a lot of talking and a promise of his side to not usher Diego getting married anymore, Diego had come to the same conclusion, that it may be easier for don Alejandro to adopt Felipe. He was right in that when they had started the procedure, which will be final in only a few weeks now.<p>

With a deep, content sigh, don Alejandro told himself he was a fortunate man to have such devoted sons who were somehow a bit exceptional, but at least they were healthy, used their brain most of the time and finally did help him running the ranch.  
>His happiness would only be complete if his son found a nice woman and be happy with her. He hoped this wish would soon be a dream coming true, as he sensed his son was not really behaving like he usually did and figured there must be some lady involved. It was the way he looked, he thought. <em>Well only time will tell, I suppose.<em>

When he finally returned home don Alejandro didn't need to search for his son and soon son to be. They were engaged into a game of chess and by the look of it the youngest was about to win.  
>"I hate to interrupt this game, but we are going to the taverna for dinner. Make yourselves ready!"<p>

Diego and Felipe looked oddly at each other for a moment at don Alejandro's sudden appearance and disappearance.  
>"What was that about?"<br>A shrug from Felipe was the only answer Diego got.  
>"I think we had better do as he says," was the conclusion Diego made.<p>

About a half an hour later they entered the pueblo and headed to the taverna, which seemed to be very crowded again.  
>"It looks like Victoria will be terrible busy again," don Alejandro mused, "it seems it will never end, doesn't it."<br>Thoughtful Diego shook his head, before he stiffly dismounted and wondered if he had pushed himself too far earlier today. _Maybe I am getting old._  
>Pretending nothing was wrong with him, he followed his father, Felipe and the vaqueros Miguel and Jorge into the establishment.<br>"Hola, Victoria," don Alejandro greeted happily.  
>"Buenos dias, señores," Victoria greeted back welcoming them wholeheartedly, though looking as if she could sleep on her feet, "would it be dinner or just a drink?"<br>"Dinner, if you still have some," don Alejandro looked around while he gave her the opportunity to turn them down.  
>"We were already prepared for this, don Alejandro. If you just wait here, I will arrange a table for you."<br>With a grateful nod accompanied with a smile, don Alejandro showed his approval. He made a mental note he made the woman sit with them for a short while.

When they finally sat and had their dinner, Victoria also joined them as don Alejandro had persuaded her to toast with him on his business.  
>"How can I refuse such an invitation," the beautiful innkeeper had accepted him.<br>"To business," they toasted with large smiles after they heard what don Alejandro's Fortunata had arranged for him.  
>"To me it seems," don Alejandro complimented, "you shouldn't complain about your business either."<br>"Well yes," Victoria sighed, "it always is busier when Zorro had shown himself. Mendoza's tales attracts more audience."  
>"Zorro?" don Alejandro inquired and sent Diego and Felipe an accusing glance.<br>"Yes, Zorro was seen, because the alcalde wanted to have farmer Perrez pay his taxes twice." Victoria was confused and felt betrayed by Diego. "Diego was supposed to tell you."  
>Diego knew trouble was coming and he guiltily stared at his plate, hoping no one would involve him in this discussion.<br>"When was that?"  
>"This morning," Victoria's words cut in the air and her eyes sent daggers at Diego. "Mendoza was telling us about the alcalde's plans just after breakfast."<br>"This morning?" don Alejandro repeated astounded, "I must have been at home then. I didn't leave before ten."  
>"Well it doesn't matter, Zorro fixed everything," Victoria shot at her silent friend, "again!"<br>"Diego," don Alejandro started asking his son for explanation."  
>Hearing his name, he didn't have any other option than facing his father. By the look he knew enough. "I .. eh .. got distracted."<br>"Distracted," Victoria suddenly burst out, "distracted. How can you when someone is in trouble? You promised to take action!"  
>"Well, it happened," Diego replied softly.<br>"Diego?" don Alejandro sighed, "what am I going to do with you?"  
>Diego opened his mouth to say something, but the only noise that was heard was surprising everyone.<br>"I would know if I were Zorro or señor Perrez and something had turned out badly!" Victoria stood up while she started insulting him like she had in the morning.  
>At that Diego suddenly stood up too and decided to leave the place.<br>"Right, just walk away like you always do!" Victoria misinterpreted her friend's action.  
>"Who said I was leaving," Diego smiled, but it froze some people to the bone.<br>"I think you and I need to have a word … in private."  
>Diego's eyes pierced hers, which melted her stubbornness and made her give in. "Alright."<br>Approvingly Diego nodded, "father, señores, excuse us."

Diego didn't look around and walked straight to the backyard preparing himself for another attack from Victoria.  
>Victoria was a bit perplexed at Diego's strong attitude. He wasn't scared of her and remained unmoved by her outburst, despite of how worse it got. It unnerved her thinking back of her mother's warning about easy-going people; "still waters run deep". Deep in her heart she feared for the depth it may be.<br>She found Diego standing in the middle of her backyard, watching the sky while holding his hands on his back.  
>"I think you have crossed some borders, señorita, and I don't care if you don't apologise to me, but I do care about you apologising to my father."<br>Victoria jumped at hearing him speaking without facing her and the hard edge his voice held. She immediately regretted having said anything at all.  
>"I hope you realise that I indeed do care about the welfare of the people in the pueblo. And if you don't, maybe I should tell you how much I care about them."<p>

At the last part of Diego's statement he had turned and quickly approached Victoria. The action made Victoria to back away until she met the wall. Diego pushed his hands at the sides of her head preventing her to fly from the truth.  
>At first Victoria got scared, but his attitude gave her some drive to keep her head high.<br>"And now I want to hear what is troubling you so much," Diego continued his speech without moving an inch.  
>"And why would you care?" Victoria challenged him.<br>"Like I said before, señorita," Diego answered in a lower voice and Victoria realised she was playing with fire now, "I do care about the people here and in my own way I try to make a difference in the pueblo. But now about you, why am I the subject of you venom?"

These words, the intensity and his closeness now made Victoria really nervous. His closeness invaded her territory, which hardly anyone was able to enter. Not even Zorro had been able to step into her centre. She hated this and felt some need to push this tall man away from her in every way.  
>"I think I owe you an apology too," she then said without looking at him anymore.<br>"I don't really know what came over me. I just couldn't stand by and watch the alcalde hurt some really honest people."  
>"This is not the only time he had done that," Diego softly denied.<br>"True, but … well I don't know."  
>"Go on."<br>Victoria was silent for a long moment to find a way to get Diego off her back. "I am sorry, Diego, you didn't deserve it."  
>Unconsciously Diego laid his hand upon her shoulder to comfort her. He had a feeling she was having a tough time and didn't want to make it worse for her. Knowing anger wouldn't help gaining someone's trust, his dominating attitude subdued.<br>"Can't you just say something?" Victoria then asked him.  
>"I am still waiting for some explanation señorita, you have never openly offended me like tonight. My guess you would question me if I behaved so out of character."<p>

Tears started burning in Victoria's eyes when he finally made a cut into her wall of defence. "It's pretty tough being alone."  
>Diego only nodded to encourage her saying what is needed.<br>"I haven't heard of my brothers for some months and I really miss them. Their absence and having no sign of them being alive makes me feel so lonely."  
>Tears now fell freely over her cheeks while she clutched her apron tight. Now Diego's closeness felt like a comforting blanket shutting out the loneliness she had been feeling.<br>"Victoria, you never have seemed to be moved by this before."  
>"You are right, Diego." The pretty woman nodded her head in confirmation and faced her friend again as she continued, "it had never been this busy and I have never felt so tired."<br>"Why don't you ask for more help?"  
>"That is the point, Diego, it is so busy I hardly have time to sit with some friends, let alone take time to find someone."<p>

Diego had seen her working very hard and had noticed she didn't spend much time chatting with friends or regular guests.  
>"And now I have finally taken time and ruined your father's moment of glory." More tears were shed and she openly cried. Diego's heart broke and took her in his arms to ease her pain. "Don't worry about that, father will understand. You also know there is more needed to spoil his evening."<br>For a short while Victoria allowed her tears to fall and be comforted by a dear friend, but when most of her agony had left her body, she slowly made Diego clear she was doing better and regained her composure.  
>"Gracias Diego."<p>

He just smiled and offered her his handkerchief, before he stepped away from her "Stay here."  
>A few seconds later, he returned with a glass of water and handed her a wet towel. A grateful smile appeared on Victoria's face, "I shouldn't doubt your compassion."<br>Diego just smiled and watched her removing every sign of her despair until she seemed ready to face the crowded taverna again.  
>"Ready?"<br>"I think I will have to."  
>"How do you want to return?" Diego teased her. "Me carrying you to your room or me with a black eye?"<br>"None of them," Victoria laughed at the picture he presented.

_-Z-_

Hours later Victoria tried to sleep, but Diego's attitude kept haunting her. She and many others had accused him of not having any backbone, but the way he faced her anger only a few had ever done. She had to admit she misbehaved towards him and she could appreciate the way he mirrored her actions. It wasn't easy to apologize to him, but somehow he seemed to have a way to make things easy, like openly crying over little things. Thinking back of it she felt ashamed of her behaviour towards him.  
>She was even embarrassed to offer her apology to don Alejandro, but Diego also found a way to have everybody laugh at it, but at his own expense and it made her wonder why he did that. She was however grateful that everybody had seemed to have forgotten about the whole scene within minutes.<br>Still Victoria kept thinking about Diego always making sure people thought of him pretty low and again she wondered what his reasons could be, whereas he really was a nice man and she felt very fortunate to have such a caring friend.  
>The only conclusion she could think of was having another proof that he really cared about everybody's welfare. She couldn't wish for a better friend and promised herself she would try not to take him for granted as she used to do.<br>With that promise she finally fell asleep.

_-Z-_

H


	4. Chapter 4

_Still I have some trouble with spacing out the lines. I hope you haven't had troubles reading the earlier chapters and this one is reading pleasantly as well._**  
><strong>

~Z~

**Chapter 4**

"Sergeant Mendoza," alcalde De Soto called for his sergeant a forth time, while he was standing on the threshold and sighed. "That buffoon must be in the taverna again!"  
>Impatiently he crossed the hot plaza and entered this establishment. Even before he had looked around he started yelling again. "Mendoza! Where are you?"<br>"I am afraid you won't find him here," Victoria kindly announced.  
>"And where would he be?" the alcalde questioned displeased.<br>"I honestly have no idea," Victoria answered undisturbed.  
>"Humpf," De Soto grumbled, "if you see him send him over to my office at once."<p>

"See who?" Diego had just entered the taverna and noticed the alcalde's displeasure.  
>"Mendoza, of course!" the grey haired man practically shouted.<br>"Well, I saw him at the garrison stables preparing the horses for some …."  
>The alcalde had immediately left the taverna without even thanking the young caballero for his help.<br>"I wonder what that is about." Diego finished his line instead.  
>"I doubt it would be of any good," Victoria said a bit angry over the rude attitude.<p>

Diego just sighed deeply pondering over the alcalde's behaviour and nodded in agreement. Both watched the alcalde go into the direction Diego said he had seen the sergeant.  
>"You are early this morning again Diego," Victoria paid Diego her full attention, when the alcalde was out of sight.<br>"Yes, surprising, isn't it?" Radiating blue eyes playfully challenged her as he answered her unasked question to explain himself. "I wanted to work on some articles for the paper. I received some interesting input from doña Corrazon and some other pueblo's to place in the paper and I doubt there won't be any other interesting news from our own pueblo."

Victoria felt flattered by Diego's response and understood his insinuation of the alcalde having some dark plans.  
>"It had been too quiet this week, hasn't it?"<br>Both thought about the alcalde's attempt to get Zorro by overtaxing Perrez a week ago while they looked at the plaza again before they continued their daily schedule the alcalde gave it a pause.

~Z~

Around ten o'clock Diego returned in the taverna to work out some of his interviews while having a fresh juice. Mendoza shortly after entered the taverna with some of his men to have some refreshment too. They all heaved a sigh of relief when they were able to release their heated bodies from their coats. They cursed the heavy jacket in summertime and took every opportunity to get rid of it.

"Hola, don Diego, may we sit with you?" the stout sergeant asked, but before his caballero friend answered he sat down.  
>Diego picked up his notebook and put it away in his pocket, as he wanted to pay his company his full attention. One never knew what interesting information they may give to help Zorro in his cause.<p>

He had a good time, while listening to the big stories Mendoza was telling and watching Victoria in between. The only thing he had come to know was a scout having been sent out to find out the whereabouts of the stagecoach coming from Monterrey. It was to be expected the coach would arrive in only two hours and would have someone of importance heading their way.

Suddenly the good and relaxed mood was disturbed when the alcalde suddenly entered the taverna.  
>"Oh there you are sergeant, " the alcalde sounded as if he had searched the world for his men. The men reacted undisturbed until the next announcement was done, "A prisoner has escaped."<br>Diego raised his eyes wondering how that must have happened, but the alcalde didn't give an explanation.  
>"Who has escaped?" Victoria demanded to know.<p>

"I have no time for chats, señorita," the alcalde sounded annoyed at Victoria's question, "but if you must know, it's Nancho."  
>Victoria was shocked and had her hands covering her mouth.<br>"Hurry men!" Mendoza immediately urged his regiment to be getting ready for the search party.  
>"I am glad to see you finally take your job serious," Victoria commented on the alcalde's seemingly improved behaviour.<p>

The alcalde only straightened his composure and stared hard at her. When he also noticed Diego standing up wearing a determined expression on his face he decided against threatening the señorita.  
>"Nancho <strong>is<strong> a very dangerous criminal and must be captured immediately. If only we knew where to look for him. But with one of our horses stolen, he could be anywhere."  
>At that he quickly saluted a goodbye and hastened to the cuartel to see how far Mendoza had come to have the men ready.<p>

Victoria had turned around to share her thoughts with Diego. She just wasn't prepared to meet his white shirt covering his broad chest so closely and made her put one step backward. "Don't you think he was acting differently?"  
>Diego frowned trying to gather his thoughts, "Excuse me?"<br>Victoria sighed a bit frustrated over his dreamy stance, but explained herself nonetheless. "Didn't you think the alcalde was acting differently? I thought him being too easygoing about a murderer having escaped."  
>"You're right, you mean he may be up to something."<br>"It wouldn't surprise me. I just hope Zorro will hear of this and see it to the bottom."

Diego was glad she mentioned it and grabbed the opportunity to leave with both hands, "maybe I should spread this news immediately. He'll probably hear of it soon enough."  
>A bit surprised Victoria faced her friend and nodded approvingly.<br>"Put the charge on my bill," Diego mentioned just before he left.

**~Z~**

The stagecoach was in a hurry to get in Los Angeles in time. From a distance it looked liked the coach was riding at God's speed, as if a ghost chased it. The drapes in the coach weren't closed however only a parasol made of lace could be seen.  
><em>Seems a rich lady is travelling to Los Angeles, interesting. It makes me wonder whom she is bringing with her.<em>

Suddenly a female voice yelled. The observer had not noticed anything special, but by the sound of the scream, there is no mistaking and a bandit must have attacked the coach. There was only a faint hope it wasn't the most dangerous criminal the area had had until now.  
>Knowing the patrol with Mendoza and the alcalde in front of it were too far away to help the lady, the observer came into action and hurried his horse down the hill to come to their aid. A short while after the observer, now rescuer, was witness of a man being pushed out the fast riding vehicle.<p>

The coach driver now realised something was going on and decided to check for himself what was going on, but got thrown of the roof as well. By this action, the rescuer had the bandit in his sight and had a bad feeling about the woman who was still inside. The bandit was making his way into the coach now and the rescuer knew he was too far to do something to prevent it. All he could do was hurry up.

When the rescuer had approached the coach he couldn't see what was going on in it at first, but when the lady inside cried again and some piece of cloth was thrown out of the window, the rescuer knew he had to act quickly.  
>The rescuer jumped upon the coach and threw himself in to it by rolling over the roof 's railing and immediately grabbed the bandit.<br>With his right fist the rescuer knocked the man out and turned to the woman, who was fighting with her dress.  
>At the moment he wanted to assist the woman started to scream again. "Oh somebody help me!"<p>

Hysterically she hit her rescuer, "get your filthy hands off me, bandit!"  
>"Don't worry, señorita," the rescuer tried to calm the woman down. "I am here to help."<br>"While wearing a mask?" the woman asked incredulous and kept fighting her own dress and having the masked man at a distance.  
>"Yes, allow me to introduce myself," Zorro stated with charm, "I am Zorro."<br>"Oh yes, Zorro, the hero," sarcastically the woman repeated and then looked up to the man.  
>"Sophia?" Zorro recognised the woman when he met her eyes and didn't understand why she was sitting in the stagecoach, whereas she was seen in Los Angeles a day ago.<p>

Besides a poor woman like her wouldn't have the money for a funny trip with the coach, nor dressed up like she is now. He had to admit, she really was stunning in her fancy clothes. Zorro was so absorbed by the woman, that he had forgotten to check the unconscious man from time to time.  
>"I have got you now!" The bandit was too pleased with himself by having Zorro at gunshot.<br>"You won't escape me this time." While saying that, he unmasked himself, revealing a very pleased alcalde. He congratulated himself with having captured the notorious outlaw, finally.

Zorro had a hard time at hiding his surprise, but succeeded by using humour. "I see you have finally decided to show your true colours, alcalde."  
>"Alcalde, Sophia," Zorro nodded with his boyish grin and for a second he threw a look at the window, "I think I am about to miss my stop."<p>

Zorro ducked while he kicked the alcalde's gun out of his hands, then he quickly got up, smashed the man's face against the wooden back of the seat and took Sophia in his arms while he jumped out of the coach with her. They fell to the ground, but neither of them got hurt and quickly stood back on their feet.  
>"What are you doing?" Sophia incredulously yelled at him.<br>"Rescuing you," Zorro replied confused.  
>"How dare you?" the young woman hissed, but then a wicked, though a very pleased smile appeared on her face, "but now <strong>you<strong> are mine!"

Suddenly Zorro was held at gunpoint a second time and he sighed. _Will I ever learn?_  
>With a shaking head he questioned her, "Sophia, you really look great in these clothes, but I hope you didn't cooperate with the alcalde over some pieces of fabric, did you?"<br>"No," Sophia stated proudly, "he told me the bounty would be mine and I could also keep the clothes. Have you any idea how much money is on your head?"

Zorro couldn't believe Sophia being so naïve, "and he also would recommend me to this theatre group, if I got you."  
><em>"I was wrong, it could be more astounding." <em>  
>"I hope you have it all on paper." Zorro said instead<br>"Why?"  
>"Because our esteemed alcalde will never keep his promise, you should know that." Zorro had her distracted by this only a moment, giving him a golden moment to have her disarmed without hurting her.<p>

Because of this interaction, Zorro hadn't paid attention to his surroundings and got aware of the danger, when he was surrounded by the patrol and the alcalde.  
>The alcalde gave the order to have him arrested, but Zorro couldn't be more surprised when he had turned and got eye to eye with the alcalde.<p>

"It seems you finally overdid in your vanity, alcalde," Zorro mocked staring at the grey bearded and white haired man sitting on the horse. Zorro could see some strands of black hair through the obvious wig.  
>Now everything fit his place and he wondered shortly who those men were, who had been thrown out of the stagecoach. It wasn't important, however he learned the answer soon enough when he was surrounded by the patrol and those men had joined them.<p>

"Alcalde, I really congratulate you," Zorro laughed, "you have done some real planning to get me here. I appreciate that. It's just not very nice of you to involve an innocent woman in this."  
>"Nah, she was very willing to help me getting rid of you," the alcalde retorted annoyed by Zorro's arrogance.<br>"Somehow I doubt that," Zorro silently contradicted, but the alcalde overheard.  
>"I doubt <strong>you<strong> can do something about it anymore!"  
>"Don't get too greedy, alcalde, you only end up hurt."<p>

Before anyone was able to blink, Zorro had freed himself and overpowered the soldiers with his whip. While fighting some other soldiers and even the alcalde Zorro manoeuvred himself toward Sophia and told her she had to come with him."You must know it yourself, but I think you'd rather come with me."

"But the reward … ," Sophia started.  
>"There is reward and no deal," the alcalde shouted angry feeling he was going to lose again while he was fighting Zorro.<br>"My sentiments exactly," Zorro answered Sophia's devastated face.

Zorro whistled and Toronado was in no time at his master's service. He made sure no soldier was able to capture him while the master was fighting off Mendoza and Sepulveda. Just before Zorro jumped on his faithful steed, he kicked the alcalde for a second time in the face.

When the alcalde was down too, Zorro noticed many soldiers are still laying on the ground and those who were ready to re-enter the fight sort of hesitated, not wanting to be humiliated again.  
>Zorro turned to Sophia and reached out to lift her on Toronado. Sophia didn't need to think twice over this. What woman was offered to ride with him!<p>

~Z~


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter is one I really had difficulty with. Because of this new character Sophia I introduced, I decided the story needed some changes. Thanks for your patience and I can say the next chapters I will be able to upload sooner than this one. Also my thanks to Nancy, Els (Dutch friend) and Daryl for helping me to picture Sophia. If you will do me a favor, please review. I am not sure about the next chapters and I fear my story is getting very, very long, maybe too long._

~Z~

**Chapter 5**

"I will have to leave you here." Zorro slowed down Toronado and helped Sophia getting back on the ground. "You won't be bothered by the alcalde. This place is not on the shortest route to the pueblo, therefore I doubt he would choose to ride here."  
>"Are you sure?" Sophia asked uncertain and some disappointed showed in her innocent hazel brown eyes as she looked up to her hero. She really had enjoyed the ride with this black masked man.<br>"I am truly sorry, Zorro, that I played the alcalde's game. You know, I really need the money."  
>"There are other ways to earn money," Zorro lectured. The woman on the ground turned her head to the ground in shame. Her stance made her look even smaller than she already was. Watching her closer now, he noticed she wasn't as self-confident as she had looked just before she attacked him. On first sight her figure, a strong appearance, really misled who she is. He felt a sudden need to help the naïve girl out.<br>"Now follow this road and it will lead you to the hacienda of don Alejandro de la Vega,"  
>Zorro told her in a friendlier way and continued, "they can help you if you tell them everything."<br>At the last statement Sophia looked up for an explanation, but Zorro saluted and rode off.

~Z~

Diego was working his garden when he heard someone approaching. He knew it wasn't his father, because he was with some of the neighbours and he hadn't heard Dulcinea. Felipe was such a silent boy, that he sometimes jumped, when Felipe let his presence known. The sound of this person's footsteps didn't sound like those of the servants either.  
>Therefore Diego looked up to see who was coming and saw an elegantly dressed young woman walking alone on their property. He was interested in what he saw. Even from a distance he could tell this woman was a beauty.<br>"Buenos dias," Diego greeted with an admiring expression on his face. The way he said it was an invitation for the woman to come closer and ask for the help she probably needed.  
>As she closed the distance, more things were revealed to him. The young woman was barely twenty years and had a very feminine figure. To him she wasn't as pretty as Victoria, whereas he cared more for a more slender figure, but he figured it had also something to do with what Victoria was sending out and this woman wasn't.<p>

"Buenos dias, don Diego." The woman with dark brown curly hairs greeted.  
>Diego raised his eyebrows in surprise, but after she had come closer and offered her hand, he recognised her. "Senorita Sophia?"<br>"Eh yes," the young woman laughed uneasy and answered the unasked question. "That is a long story."  
>"Please come in." Diego turned to show her the way and she couldn't do anything but follow this kind man.<p>

Inside Diego offered her a drink to make her feel at ease and took a juice himself as he decided to chat in the library. Diego noticed she was a bit nervous, but in the end she told him the whole story.  
>"Well," Diego pondered out loud, "it seems Zorro has high opinion on us."<br>"You can say so," Sophia agreed with an overwhelming enthusiasm, Diego decided not to fuel more.  
>"I think I know a place where you can get an honest job, and make a decent living," Diego stated and stood up to head to the front door. "Come with me."<p>

At the stables Diego ordered Marco to saddle a horse for Sophia. He saddled Esperanza himself and mounted when he was ready. Marco tried to help Sophia on the horse, but because of the dress Sophia was wearing, there was no way to get her up the horse elegantly. Sophia felt embarrassed by the vaquero fighting her dress and having the young and very attractive bachelor watching the scene.  
>"Marco, I think you'd better fetch the cart."<br>"Si patron."

Sophia showed her relief, but some disappointment too.  
>Within ten minutes Marco was riding a beautiful lady to the pueblo. Diego was riding Esperanza and half way he had suggested she had better change, but was politely refused.<br>"Gracias, don Diego," Sophia answered and batted with her eyes against the sunlight. "My brother would kill me, if he saw me now."

Not comprehending Diego stared at her.  
>"Yes, Ricardo thought it would be a good idea to capture Zorro and, well… it doesn't matter, but I can't go home without having money."<br>Diego sighed and shook his head at this stupidity. "You know, when people recognise you, there will be gossip."  
>"I know, but if we go fast and somehow get my other clothes back…"<br>Diego felt sorry for her and agreed while they continued their way to the pueblo.

~Z~

At the pueblo only a few people were at the plaza, but some indeed stared curiously at the arriving young caballero riding along side the cart. Two women followed the small party with their eyes and wondered who the señorita in the cart hiding under her sunshade may be. She seemed not coming from here. Diego gallantly helped her to the ground and said something to the driver, who nodded and drove away.  
>The young bachelor took the mysterious señorita into the taverna.<p>

Victoria's face lit up as she noticed her dear friend entering the taverna. She had heard Nancho was in jail again and wanted to offer her apologies to Diego. By the way he had stepped over her threshold, she sensed he was in a good mood and probably was already forgiving her for her outburst earlier today.

Her mood only became grim, when she noticed an elegantly dressed señorita about her age following her friend like a puppy. At first sight she thought this woman was a bit larger than herself and looked more feminine than she did. At the places she wished she was larger that woman was so fortunate to have that. Following her friend she had her head up high making everyone believe she was pretty certain of herself, without being arrogant. Her grace radiated from her because of her serene exterior. When Victoria observed the woman more closely, she had to admit she was having a very nice face too. Everything seemed to fit, like her square jaw, which was softened by some roundness at the cheekbones. She had a radiant smile, which made it up for her rather large mouth with full lips. The way her explicit eyes shone told Victoria she was certainly young and full of life.

"Diego," she greeted curtly, when he had moved to the counter, where she was rubbing some glasses. Content, but also annoyed, Victoria had noticed out of the corner of her eye that Diego's company had stood still a few feet behind Diego and then she didn't seem much taller than she was and also had some weight the woman probably wouldn't like herself either.  
>"Buenos diás, Victoria," Diego greeted back with a warm voice, telling her he was indeed in a good mood upsetting Victoria even more.<br>"May I have a glass of juice for the senõrita?" Diego inquired politely.  
>"Of course," Victoria reacted a bit coldly, "and for you?"<br>"Only if you have some too," Diego replied and hesitated. Victoria raised her eyebrow fearing he might announce something very unexpected.  
>"I would like to have a word with you, if you aren't too busy."<br>Whereas there were only two customers left, Victoria didn't find a quick excuse to turn down the request.  
>"Sure."<p>

"Gracias," Diego picked up a glass of juice and told Sophia to follow him to a table somewhere in a more secluded spot of the taberna. When she sat, he returned to Victoria, who couldn't comprehend what was going on, but a bit impatient waited for Diego to tell her what was on his mind.

When he didn't start immediately, she retorted loudly, "You're not going to tell me she is your fiancée, are you?"  
>Diego smiled broadly, however very amused and with slightly narrowed eyes he questioned her attitude. "Are you jealous?"<br>"Me? Hardly!" Victoria laughed at the thought, a bit too loud, but Diego noticed her smile didn't reach her eyes, "I hope you're not disappointed." It sounded odd to her ears to say it to him, but what else could she say considering there were still two customers in her taverna, who were viewing the interaction between Diego and the women with great interest.  
>"Actually, …" Diego stated with a double meaning and he lowered his voice, "well, I have come for something else."<br>"Which is?" Victoria inquired curiously still not liking their chat.  
>"First," Diego smiled hoping to change her mood, "I have to say you look beautiful."<br>"Out with it, Diego." Victoria didn't buy his compliment, "what do you want from me?"

Her reaction made Diego smile even more. "Nothing, I assure you."  
>Victoria crossed her arms in front of her chest waiting for him to explain<br>"I have come to talk about a more permanent solution for you. It doesn't work for you or your girls to instruct our servants every time we send another, does it?"  
>Victoria shook her head in confirmation and was listening. "Go on."<br>"I know someone who is looking for a job." Diego looked over his shoulder shortly to let Victoria know whom he meant.

Victoria followed his movement and when he faced her again she met Diego's eyes while hers had grown large showing her disbelief.  
>"That is Sophia, you probably know her," Diego finally introduced the young woman to Victoria, where after he took a sip of his juice to get his thoughts together and explained, "she was dressed up for something."<br>Victoria didn't have to think long before she knew of whom Diego was talking off. "Dressed up for what?"  
>"I doubt you want to know that," Diego didn't want to lie to her nor telling her the real reason for her appearance."<br>"Try me," Victoria challenged, "don't I need to know whom I would be hiring?"

Diego stalled by taking another sip, but under her demanding look he had no choice but tell her what happened. For once, Victoria let him talk without intervening. He sure was short and businesslike in his narrative. He finished with the solution for the problems Sophia had. "When she told me she needed money to make a living and some place to stay I figured you could be the right one to give her a job."  
>"You must be joking!" Victoria exclaimed, dreading the thought of having the same woman under her roof who had conspired against her fiancée. "No, Diego, I cannot do this!"<p>

Diego kept his patience, because he knew this could happen. Sophia had suddenly looked up when Victoria raised her voice and feared she wouldn't have a job after all. However, as Diego had instructed, she remained seated and waited until Diego came over to her, or let her know she was allowed to join the conversation.  
>"I thought you would react like this," Diego replied dryly. "So I had promised myself to offer Sophia a job, if you won't. I think she might like that as much, maybe even more."<p>

Victoria didn't like his grin and asked him suspicious what job it would be. "I hope it wouldn't be dressing and undressing you."  
>"Hmm, I hadn't thought of it, " Diego's eyes grew large in excitement of the prospect just to tease Victoria, but quickly turned serious to spare her nerves. "No, I wouldn't. I had thought of giving her the job to help you out with whatever is needed."<br>"I would refuse," Victoria simply said.  
>"I doubt that, because I would order her to follow you like a shadow and take everything out of your hands until you surrender. I don't mind paying her well for this job, because it wouldn't be easy. Besides, she would dearly like to become an actress and if she is able to do this job, I am sure my recommendations will help her making her dream come true."<p>

"Oh, that is blackmailing me," Victoria shouted disbelieving her friend would do such a thing.  
>"I doubt it is," Diego replied unmoved. "We all get the better of it."<br>"And what is in for you then?" Victoria sensed there must be more to it for just Diego getting this idea.  
>"Well, I can sleep with a light heart knowing you don't overwork yourself."<p>

Victoria was about to deny it, when Diego suddenly reached out and held up her chin with his index finger.  
>"Victoria, I am serious," Diego practically whisper to make his stance, "I was serious in telling you that you look good today, but the other days you have been looking as if the world was upon your shoulders. My father and I tried to take a bit off, but our servants are almost overworking themselves when we sent them out to help you. This is the best solution. I am sure she will be a hard worker. Forgive her for her actions, because there were circumstances she felt she hadn't had a choice. Right now she knows better and really regrets having done it."<p>

Diego released her chin, but covered her hands with his as they lay on the counter, as he almost pleaded with her, "give her a chance."  
>Victoria surrendered. "Alright, but one time I find her misbehaving in any sense of the word, I will fire her."<br>"I doubt you will have to." Diego smiled content. "I am glad you will give her this opportunity and give yourself some space to relax again. Well, I think is time to introduce her to you more properly and then I will leave her to you."  
>"What?" Victoria's eyes became large again, "in those clothes?"<br>"I will take care of that too," Diego grinned mysteriously, but it comforted Victoria.

Sensing everything will turn out well for his ladylove, he slowly turned and noticed Sophia was observing him expectantly. As her uncertainty was radiating from her whole body, her true age was now obvious.  
>It only took him to smile for her to be at his side. Diego didn't want anything more than be gone and wish this girl would soon find a nice man who would return her love and admiration. If only he had someone in mind, he would give the man the credits for what he was about to do in a few minutes.<br>"Victoria, may I present to you Sophia Salazar," Diego formally announced, "Sophia, this is Victoria Escalante. I leave you her charge. Good luck."

Diego nodded into Victoria's direction and before either of them was able to say another word, he had left the taverna.  
>Sophia incredulously stared after the handsome bachelor and Victoria noticed her questioning look. "Yes, he is always fast when it's the least expected. And I shouldn't break your heart over him if I were you."<br>Sophia looked back at her new employer.  
>"Why don't I start showing you around in the kitchen," Victoria suggested, as she wanted to make the young woman feel at ease. At the same time she was hoping it would give Diego time to return with some suitable clothes. It would also help her making a making a plan for breaking her new member of her crew in.<br>Sophia shyly smiled and nodded in agreement, knowing she had to be careful and not make any mistake.

~Z~

Diego was crossing the plaza to get at the alcalde's office. He had noticed the alcalde was still absent and decided to check the office to see where the alcalde had left Sophia's clothes.  
>In the office itself there was nothing telling him the clothes were kept there. Neither did he find them in the part of the building the jails were. So he decided to check the alclade's private quarters. Everywhere he came he carefully peeked before entering the room and noticed there were no soldiers around. The alcalde had made it very easy for him to invest the rooms. Standing in the alcalde's bedroom, he had a small moment of eureka when he noticed a bag put down on a chair in the corner of this room. Diego stepped over and opened the bag to see what was in it. Sober looking cloths were revealed as Diego took out some parts of it and there was no mistaking it had to be Sophia's clothes.<p>

While looking at it Diego was pushing away the imagination of what might have happened in here, despite of De Soto being a gentleman in some ways.  
>Quickly Diego picked up the bunch of clothes and was glad the alcalde had put it all in a bag. Or maybe Sophia had taken one with her to put the clothes in. Whatever was the case, he really didn't want to know it and left the cuartel by the backdoor unseen. Again he couldn't comprehend why there were still no soldiers around. Without raising suspicion as to what he was carrying with him he managed to reach the taverna.<br>In the kitchen he found the women talking about the daily chores and walked straight over to Sophia, "I hope everything is in here." Diego handed the bag over to her, which Sophia gladly accepted with a slight frown at the uncertainty in Diego's statement. Diego felt he had to explain himself, simply stated, "I didn't check."

"Mil gracias, don Diego," Sophia blushed by his chivalry and was very relieved she was able to wear the clothes of her own again.  
>"How can I ever repay you?"<br>"That wouldn't be necessary," Diego turned down the compliment politely, "I would just be content with you doing your best to help Victoria serving her customers."  
>"Sophia, Victoria," Diego turned over to the latter and took her hand to leave a kiss on it behind. Their eyes held each other for a long moment of understanding. However as Diego softly continued, Victoria experienced she was in some kind of vacuum of silent promises, "I must go now, but I will return for dinner to see how you two are faring."<br>Diego looked back at Sophia with a smile and with a more charming one at Victoria, while he put down Victoria's hand and said his farewell, "Adios."  
>Both women were speechless by Diego's charisma and almost forgot to greet him back.<br>"Well where were we?" Victoria took them back to present again. However some admiration for the young man remained for another few moments.

~Z~


	6. Chapter 6

_Your patience will be rewarded; another chapter is up. Thanks Nancy for your corrections and some suggestions. Els and my husband deserve some credit for having helped me out with the "climax" on this chapter. Let me know what you think of it._

~Z~

**Chapter 6**

It was after dinner, when again many citizens were at the taverna and Diego sat with Mendoza and some other soldiers talking about the afternoon's excitement. "So you caught him sergeant," Diego questioned hanging at the sergeant's lips.  
>"Well," the stout soldier hesitated, "we were very close to him."<br>"But what happened?"  
>"When Zorro found out the fugitive wasn't the prisoner," Mendoza swallowed while he left out a part of the story, "we had him surrounded."<br>"Good," Diego cheered, but was stopped by Mendoza laying a hand upon his under arm to let the younger man know there was more to come.  
>"He realised that he was outnumbered and almost surrendered. But I, the leader of this patrol…"<br>"Yes, Mendoza,' one of the elder soldiers cut him off, "tell him how we captured him."

Sophia was serving the soldiers during their chat over the morning's events. She was hardly able to face them despite only a few of them knew who she was. She felt so ashamed and very vulnerable by overhearing parts of the narrative. All afternoon Sophia had worked hard to gain Victoria's approval and hoped Victoria would keep her, but now she feared she might get unmasked by Mendoza.  
>Silently she put new drinks and some dinner plates on the table in front of the soldiers and the man, who she considered her hero, don Diego. He had really helped her today and she felt she even owed him much more than she owed Zorro for getting her away from the alcalde. All of a sudden Sophia got out of her pondering, when she heard Mendoza continuing. "Like the alcalde told us, we stamped him into the dust, there was a big fight of course he was no match for me, I had him unarmed."<p>

"Really, how good of you, sergeant," Diego enjoyed the tale of the capture of Zorro. Victoria was nearby when he probed the sergeant and the soldiers to tell him a good story. While he was doing so, she threw him some annoyed looks, but he studiously pretended not noticing them.  
>"Yes, well, it was nothing," Mendoza blew away the compliment as if he was the best swordsman in the world. "Then I had him tied up."<br>"I don't believe a word of it," Victoria then cut in, "Zorro is too smart to have himself arrested."  
>"We really had him," Mendoza sounded almost desperately and Diego had to hide his smile behind a cough making Victoria staring angrily at him again as if he was a betrayer.<br>"So now he is in jail," Diego nonchalantly inquired further.  
>"Eh, well," the sergeant stammered knowing his tale wasn't so great anymore, "not really."<p>

Diego felt a bit sorry for him and decided not to ask how Zorro had freed himself and changed the story into another direction.  
>"I can't believe Zorro fell for this obvious trap," Diego stated.<br>Mendoza looked as a fish laying on the beach thinking of a way to come up for Zorro. He had opened his mouth to say something, but something else was heard.  
>"Diego, why do you always have to criticise Zorro," Victoria retorted angrily. "I don't see you capturing bandits!"<p>

Diego rolled his eyes and was tired of people always having such a low opinion on him and not seeing what he did as Diego to help everybody out. He was also disappointed in Victoria for questioning his attitude especially after their serious conversation not a week ago. His patience had been sorely tested, but this accusation did it.  
>"Maybe I should ask you why you can only fall in love with a mysterious imagination instead of a man made of flesh and blood, huh? It has been five years since he had made some kind of promise, hasn't he? I doubt he will ever keep his promise."<br>"That is none of your business!" Victoria's eyes flashed at her friend as she said those words. "  
>"Oh is that so? You are the romance of the pueblo and where did it take you?"<br>"Oh you stop that, you don't even have a romance!"  
>"You would be surprised," Diego retorted and added very rude, "Maybe I should show you how it is to be kissed and romanced by a real man."<p>

Everybody was astounded at Diego's bold actions. The timid young caballero they knew, quickly grabbed Victoria's neck with his right hand, while his left pulled her close by her waist and covered her mouth with his. Next he overwhelmed her with a very passionate kiss. At first she was frozen by his abruptness, but when the passion reached her heart for a moment she got lost in a sea of butterflies. The whole world had slowly vanished and there was nothing left but being kissed by this wonderful man.  
>When Diego gently ended their kiss, Victoria slowly opened her eyes and expected to see some radiation blue eyes accented by a piece of black cloth. Instead she got her best, however shy friend in her view. Her dream shattered and outrage took over some embarrassment, as she got aware of her surroundings.<p>

She also noticed that Diego still had a challenging look in his content looking eyes. He too had felt her surrendering in his plundering kiss. He was also surprised by her reaction to him during their public kiss that he was taken off-guard. The next thing he knew was feeling a fire burning from his left cheek while he wasn't facing Victoria anymore. A bit dazed he covered his cheek with his left hand and slowly turned his face to give her a hard stare.  
>Anger blazing from the woman's eyes gave him a definite warning, which was followed by a strong hiss, "how dare you!"<p>

Some people in the taverna had gasped at the scene the friends were making, especially since it hasn't been the first in a week. And now this sensation had really shocked them. It even stopped them from whispering among themselves.  
>Diego partly regretted his actions, and only said, "I guess I deserved that."<br>"Get out of my taverna," Victoria suddenly whispered with a burning anger, which she obviously swallowed.  
>"Nothing better," Diego bit back, "than staying with a hypocrite."<br>"Out, out," Victoria yelled at him. "Now!"

Alcalde DeSoto choose that moment to stand up and clapped his hands enjoying their fight, "Excellent!"  
>The whole taverna was mouse-still and feared what was about to come. Nobody had ever heard Diego being so rude and had surprised everybody with his anger. Not even Sir Thackery had received the end of it when he threatened Victoria or any other devilish person that had entered the pueblo. The tension got worse when the alcalde interfered and fuelled the fight even more.<br>"This is so much more exciting than those dramas having performed here once in a while."  
>"Don't tell me you have been practising for hours on this piece of entertainment, haven't you?"<p>

Diego stood rooted to the ground, but how angry he was with Victoria, he still didn't like the alcalde taking advantage of Victoria's misery.  
>"I think it is none of your business, either," Victoria sent the alcalde a cold look.<br>"Well, I beg to differ, since you decided to quarrel like brother and sister in the open..."  
>Then he suddenly stopped saying what he was going to say, while looking thoughtful for a short while. "I am wrong, you seem to be fighting like husband and wife. Are you sure you aren't married?"<p>

"I assure you, HE is NOT my husband!" Now Victoria really was infuriated. Her shouting immediately made Diego stepping forward and with a voice sounding as cold as ice he asked, "Since when do you care about the affairs of the heart, alcalde?"  
>"Well, let's say, normally I don't, but you certainly got me involved with such a great piece of drama, I can't refuse to play cupid. You two really need to think about it!"<br>He grinned wickedly when a new thought crossed his mind, "maybe I would get rid of this bandit of yours señorita." Sarcastic he added, "he is such a hero. I doubt he had ever told you about his Indian woman."

"Oh you …," Victoria was about to attack the alcalde, but Diego captured her and stopped her action even though he had to fight her physically this time.  
>"Alcalde," Diego harshly cut him off, "I have to disappoint you, we indeed have been working on some entertainment. I am afraid we are not so good in improvising. The show is over now. Shouldn't you go back to work. I am sure, your job is never finished."<br>"Ah yes," the alcalde answered confused, but decided he needed to go, "Mendoza, get your lancers ready. There is work to do."  
>"But mi alcalde,' Mendoza protested.<br>"No buts, at the plaza now!" the alcalde commanded.

Diego decided to put Victoria behind the counter, while he whispered in her ear, "don't fight now and just play the game along."  
>Victoria was also speechless by Diego's twist of action, "alright, but you really did go too far."<br>Silently Diego headed to the bar while he still held her in his arms. He put her down when he got there and quickly turned her so she could see his stern expression. When she took a deep breath letting him know she would surrender but not whole-heartedly, Diego turned to the crowd, "I hope you all enjoyed this play as much as the alcalde had, but now we must go back to work."

Some people clapped uncertain, others just stared at each other not knowing what to think of it, since it had seemed so real.  
>Diego turned back to Victoria and got a few coins from his pocket to pay for his dinner, which he put on the bar. "My apologies, señorita."<p>

Immediately he turned and left the taverna. Victoria stared after him, while his last whisper echoed in her ears. She was sure nobody had overheard, but wondered about the people. Yes, they definitely had made a scene and she couldn't believe she had slapped Diego de la Vega in the face, a member of one of the most influential families of the territory at that.  
>True, he had asked for it, but she would hardly have dared to slap the alcalde in his face. She had even slapped Diego real hard and had also hurt her hand. It still felt sore and thought about the handsome cheek she had hit. <em>How would that look in the morning<em>? Thinking this over she felt so embarrassed that she would have loved to hide in her kitchen. If it wasn't for Diego to interact on the alcalde's frustrating interference, she felt she could still meet her customers with a high head.

A few customers came over to pay their bill too and go back home or somewhere else. Some of them congratulated her on their great performance and gave her some extra tip. It also made her unable to remain angry at her friend's unacceptable behaviour. With a smile she even figured she should ask Diego for some other unforgettable moments, whereas it seemed to be good for her business.  
>"That was interesting," don Alejandro made her jump at his sudden approach, however Victoria tried to pretend not understanding her old friend.<br>"It just seemed too real to me." Don Alejandro noticed Victoria not reacting immediately and thought that interesting too.

Victoria knew she couldn't ignore her fatherly friend and tried to think of something sensible Diego would have said if he were here right now. She half smiled, "Diego said after our last rehearsal one wouldn't believe it an act."  
>"Oh is that so?"<br>"Yes, besides it was a try-out, to see how we can stir things up here in a positive way." Victoria answered as if it was common day stuff she talked about.  
>"I think you two have succeeded," don Alejandro wasn't sure anymore what to think of it, but the way Victoria spoke of it, there wasn't any other way than to believe it was just an act and nothing real, but then something else came to his mind. "Are you sure that it has nothing to do with you and Zorro in any way?"<p>

Victoria only smiled and excused herself to clean some tables, leaving people eavesdropping their conversation in the dark too. That also counted for Sophia. She had also stared at the couple with open mouth, while she was watching their public fight. In some way don Diego had grown more heroic than she thought him to be. Sophia also thought their fight too real to be an act, but Diego said it was all planned and Victoria never disagreed. She didn't know what to think of it. However the remark of the alcalde kept spinning in her mind. _Could they indeed be a couple? What about Zorro?_ _This is all too mysterious._

Then again Victoria had told her earlier today not to break her heart over the young caballero. _Did it mean, she was saying that don Diego already belonged to her?_ Sophia almost got a headache over all these questions, but couldn't stop thinking and went through all these passed weeks. Zorro had made some appearances, but he hadn't really paid the señorita some special attention.  
><em>Did It mean it is over between them and Victoria had turned to don Diego?<em>  
>Sophia had to agree that don Diego and Victoria made a good couple, though an eccentric one. Don Diego was a very closed man, who hid his emotions well, but what if it was just a façade? This man was a smart man and somehow Sophia sensed there could be more than the eye can see. Hadn't he shown that this evening? Definitely yes. She could imagine don Diego and Victoria having a secret affair, since Victoria is also a woman who loved adventure. Why else would she have fallen for Zorro?<p>

Sophia realised she couldn't answer the questions for herself quickly. Because of her age she was too impatient to investigate it by just observing these two people. Besides, she indeed didn't want to break her heart over a rich caballero of whom one thought he was a bachelor and was against the odds. She knew there wasn't much to lose now, but the little things she had, she cherished and one of them was the dignity the young caballero was able to rescue this afternoon.  
>She needed to talk about someone about this. There were only a few people who knew enough of Victoria and her romance and another few who knew don Diego well enough to tell her what she needed to know. To her opinion there were only two people she should turn to.<p>

-Z-

Having arrived at home Diego decided to take some bath before he headed to bed. While sitting in his bathtub he reflected not only his day, but also last few weeks.  
>He cursed the alcalde for those traps in which he had fallen with open eyes. Why hadn't he listened to the bells ringing when Mendoza questioned the alcalde's decision to get the tax twice from this poor farmer last week? Still he figured he couldn't take the chance of having the farmer getting hurt by the alcalde. Then again he wasn't sure he had done the right thing. And why hadn't he listened to Victoria's instincts today?<p>

Thinking of her, he couldn't stop reliving the moment he actually had compromised her with such a large audience. He was glad the alcalde made that comment about having practised on a drama, turning their quarrel into some entertainment. But he and Victoria knew there was no such thing and he kept wondering how she felt toward him now. He sure had given her something to think about. Maybe he should pay her a visit tonight after she closed the taverna, because it was obvious to him she was having a tough day and hoped visiting her in private in the early hours could make a difference.

On the other hand he wasn't sure he could pretend nothing had happened. She crossed the line by hitting him this hard. It had shocked him to find out he hadn't expected her having such force. Before he lowered himself in the tub, he had noticed in the mirror there was still a red spot visible.  
>At a second thought Diego had to admit somehow she was right to put him back on his place, because he had also crossed the line when he had acted on his instincts. On the other hand he hoped it would help her seeing him as a man of flesh and blood and one who was more than just a poet, reader or a toying scientist. Thinking this over he now was very sure he had been wrong in openly complimenting and seeking her out as Zorro.<br>The alcalde, Luis Ramon, never learned and this replacement wasn't any better. He also knew Zorro was needed badly, but why did those alcaldes have to be so selfish and cruel. Zorro's cause would never end. His anger was boiling now.  
><em>"Fighting, fighting, fighting! And what for? YES, exactly for nothing. Nothing. Just nothing, do you hear me! I never seem to come too close to marrying the woman I love! She hardly knows I exist and all because of these stupid …"<em>

Diego watched angrily at the sponge he held in his hands and pretended it was the Alcalde. With an incredible force he squeezed it while thinking it was the alcalde's neck. How he longed to choke the alcalde for real!  
>When his anger had subdued a bit, he thought about his statement Victoria wasn't aware of his existence as a possible suitor. "Well after tonight, I am not so sure anymore. Maybe there is some progress."<br>When he noticed the water had cooled off, which also counted for his mood, he raised himself out of the tub and got shaved. Standing in front of the mirror, he sighed unhappy.  
><em>Victoria's souvenir is still present. I wonder how long it will take before it is vanished.<em>  
>After he thought he hadn't missed a spot on his cheeks and had trimmed his moustache, he took on his nightshirt. He hoped his father had gone to bed, making it easy for him to enter the cave or else he would have to pretend he couldn't sleep.<p>

"Buenos noches Diego," a warm voice met him in the library.  
><em>I should have known.<em>  
>"Father," Diego greeted seemingly undisturbed, grabbed a book from the shelves and sat down on a chair on the opposite of his father.<br>"Quite some evening," don Alejandro started and wondered what his son would try to have him believe.  
>"Well, " Diego sighed shortly while he was turning some pages to find the right page where he had left, "some of us may think so."<br>"Some, Diego?" don Alejandro could hardly believe his ears, "I think the whole town was shocked at your display in the taverna. Not to mention Victoria's share in it."  
>"Yes," Diego continued, "quite a woman."<br>"With a good right hook," don Alejandro couldn't suppress his smile when he continued. "Victoria told me you thought you both weren't very convincing during the rehearsals. I guess she took your comment very serious."

Diego looked at his father now with an unreadable expression. "I think she had indeed."  
>"It was a show, Diego wasn't it?"<br>Diego sensed his father was very confused over the evening's happenings and wasn't really sure what he wanted to say.  
>"Did Victoria let you believe anything else?"<br>"No," his father obviously hesitated, "somehow she was acting differently."  
>"I guess she was shocked to find out she really had a great right one." Diego touched his sore cheek again in disgrace, but his father interpreted the action as a reminder to never get cross with her. "In a way didn't I ask for it?"<br>"You must be right son." Don Alejandro openly laughed at his son, however not much later he announced he was going to bed.

-Z-

A soft knock on the window made Victoria aware of her nightly visitor and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders before she opened the window. Practically sleeping on her feet, she greeted Zorro by throwing herself in his arms. "I am so glad to have you here!"  
>Zorro smiled and kissed her hair, "I am glad you are feeling that way." He cherished this moment having her in his arms and added, "You know I feel the same way."<br>"Oh please don't say anything, just hold me," Victoria whispered. "it was such a strange evening and I am sort of sorry, but things have seemed to turn out well. Now I only feel very tired."  
>"No problem Victoria," Zorro whispered back, "relax now. There is nothing you need to worry about."<p>

After about five minutes Zorro sensed Victoria was overly tired and decided to put her in her bed. Victoria faintly protested. "Don't leave yet."  
>He didn't have the heart to leave especially since she wasn't cross with him for what happened this night and took off his hat, gloves and boots to join her on her bed.<br>Victoria crawled against him as if she wanted to prevent him leaving her. Moreover she wanted to lay comfortably close to him enjoying this moment.  
>Unfortunately for her, Zorro had to leave a few hours later to make sure they wouldn't have to pay the price. The promise they would see each other soon again, was a cure to their pain.<p>

~Z~


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Several days later Victoria was cleaning her counter and looked back on these last two weeks. She thought business was still growing, as was her lack of sleep.  
>She also realised it had taken her about two weeks before she noticed she had seen Zorro more often in private than before the emissary had visited the pueblo and was aware of the risk he was taking, but she was glad he was opening up to her more and more.<p>

_I hadn't believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, his smile keeps promising he really is working on something. But what could that be? I won't complain about his frequent visits. Dios, no! But he had not told me anything. Men! They are all the same, but still the more I see him, the more I love him. I haven't thought it possible. Still, how hard I had tried he hadn't told me anything about his plan. Had he even been putting everything in progress now? And is it working? Why can't he give me some clues?_

Thinking about all conversations they had had last few weeks, she couldn't really figure out how he was working on their union like he had promised he would. Considering this, he wasn't the only one who was looking for a change, she had also noticed the alcalde had changed. In some ways it was for the better, but on other areas he even had gotten worse. The people therefore changed too and one of them was don Diego. Thinking of him, she can't really forget about the other night she had slapped him very, very hard on the face. She was glad however that Diego had acted as if nothing had happened the first time he entered her establishment after that very evening. She had apologized which he had accepted and made her clear everything was said and done. They would just move on as if nothing had happened. Still she felt differently, but never told him. In fact, she had decided to be kinder to him and pay him more attention, which wasn't unnoticed by other customers and citizens. For his forgiveness, Victoria really admired Diego, but also the change he was going under. She couldn't really put a finger on it, but he was definitely changing. Maybe

Sophia had something to do with it too. Diego still kept the girl at a distance and she didn't blame him for that. Victoria wasn't really sure, but she sensed the young woman was having a crush on him. She thought it might be an infatuation, because of Diego's influence on her life. Victoria understood, since she had fallen for a masked man herself at that age, but was glad it turned out more serious. Anyway she hoped the girl wouldn't embarrass herself over loving a man who was way out of her league. As for herself, Victoria was aware of him giving her more attention. He was more forward to her and helped her with the smallest things.

_"Speaking of the devil…"_ While she was pondering over this, Diego showed up in her taverna to have his daily lunch. Some caballeros showed their faces more frequent in her establishment as well.  
>"Business in the pueblo keeps on calling for you, doesn't it?"<br>Victoria greeted with a tired smile and it wasn't even close to siesta.

"Sí, you bet." Diego said with smile. However, Victoria noticed some tiredness shining through his eyes.  
>"It makes you wonder where all these people come from," Victoria said out loud.<br>"Many places, I should say," Diego answered and turned the conversation into a more personal one, "Can you still handle the situation?"

"Barely," Victoria admitted and put an orange juice in front of her good friend, "but I shouldn't complain. It is money, amigo."  
>"True," Diego put the glass in the air as a salute, took a small sip and added, "the question is if it is worth it when you can barely stand on your feet for weeks."<br>Victoria's cheek flushed a bit. The question really touched her.  
>"Touche," she said instead and confessed, "it is not easy to find more help. Last week Pilar admitted being worn out too. A few days later Alicia informed if she was allowed to ask Maria, her cousin, to help us out."<p>

"The twelve year old girl?" Diego inquired.  
>"Yes, that is her, you saw her two days ago." Victoria confirmed, "she really is a good help, but I don't want her to work in the evening."<br>"I am glad you are accepting any help you can get," Diego complimented her, "how is Sophia doing?"  
>"Very good," Victoria smiled brightly. "Thank you for recommending her."<p>

"You're welcome," Diego sensed she wasn't saying everything, "you can get along with her?"  
>"Oh yes," Victoria sighed, "she is a very nice young woman and works hard."<br>"But?"  
>"It still is very busy, we can't hardly keep up with it, though the shifts are better now."<p>

Diego nodded understandingly and was glad to hear he had judged her correctly.  
>Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed more citizens joining the taverna. "It seems it is getting busy now too."<br>At that Victoria sighed deeply to get herself together and stood up, "I would have loved to sit down with you, Diego, but you are right business calls."

Diego then took her hand and what he said almost sounded demandingly, "tell me what to do."  
>"Are you serious, Diego?" Victoria queried. To someone, who hadn't known the relationship between the two of them, one could think she asked it to insult the man.<br>"Anything," Diego continued as if she hadn't asked and stood up to underline his seriousness.  
>"Alright," she said, "follow me."<p>

So it happened that Diego was helping in the taverna until siesta. Everybody was shocked at first, but Diego easily explained he was doing some kind of traineeship for the "Los Angeles Guardian," everybody respected his work.  
>When siesta came, he urged Victoria to lie down. She only would if he did too. So he went to the back room and laid down, after he was sure that Victoria was taking her rest too. He didn't sleep but was organising his thoughts and made some notes.<p>

After siesta he heard some noise in the kitchen and noticed Alicia.  
>"Victoria is still sleeping," she informed him.<br>"That's a good thing," Diego smiled, "do you want me to handle the bar? Or do you need my assistance elsewhere? "  
>Now Alicia smiled broadly, "I heard you did a good job earlier today."<p>

Diego laughed freely as he thought of some comments the visitors had made.  
>"You really should take the bar and if you want to pass some orders, I would be the happiest woman in the territory," Alicia flattered.<br>"Maybe you won't be the only one," Diego contradicted, "nonetheless I am glad I am able to make you both feel special."  
>"Ooh, oohw," Alicia said suggestively, "who is she?" The way she said it, Diego was sure she was thinking of a romance. As a matter of fact she wouldn't be far from the truth.<br>"This orange juice I will put on Victoria's nightstand with a note that we have everything under control and that she can take all time to do her administration."

Alicia obviously didn't expect this answer, but she was definitely agreeing with him. "Nobody needs to know she is not feeling very well."  
>"You are right don Diego," Alicia said, "she deserves some rest."<br>"Just Diego," he corrected her.  
>"Alright," Alicia agreed, and added dreamingly with a sigh, "what would she do without you?"<p>

Diego didn't respond to that, because his feelings were popping up the surface and he couldn't let the kind waitress know about it, just not yet.  
>Quickly he took the juice with him, picked up the records and headed to Victoria's room. There quietly he left the note he had written during siesta and placed the orange juice on top of it on her nightstand. Her records he left on her chair.<br>With love radiating from his eyes he watched his beauty sleeping before he walked down the stairs to start his new job.

_~Z~_

Slowly a lot of noise coming from the plaza and from downstairs were entering Victoria's mind. It seemed there were many visitors having a lot of fun in her establishment. Realising this she opened her eye, while streams of sunlight caressed her face. By the heat of them they told her it was some time in the afternoon making her to jerk up. "What time is it?"  
>When she wanted to step out of her bed, a glass of orange juice, covered with a handkerchief asked for her attention. At the corner of the elegant piece of finery she noticed a "D" being sewed. Her eyes then fell on the note.<p>

_Victoria,_

_Wake up slowly and don't worry._  
><em>We have everything under control.<em>  
><em>I know you don't want any one to know you have slept so long, <em>  
><em>Therefore nobody knows better than you working on your records.<em>

_Diego_

Relief floated over her and she had to admit she really had a good friend. He was running her business now. Who would have thought? Just imagine, Diego de la Vega, the studious caballero was running her taverna!  
>Victoria couldn't suppress a large smile on her face at the picture. She then wondered how many plates would have been broken.<br>She really had to see this for herself and stood up, but took her time as he had told her. "He is giving me orders already," she whispered to herself in shock.

If Mendoza would have put down a note like that on her pillow, she would surely have run down the stairs and investigate the damage. Somehow she was very relaxed and had confidence in her friend about his abilities to act as a substitute. She even read the note a second time, admiring his elegant she thought to herself, "It is as if I am cherishing Zorro's letter."

Out of the blue she was reminded of one of don Alejandro's expressions towards his son, she now completely agreed, "Sí, don Alejandro, this man never ceases to amaze me, either."  
>Fully dressed and with her hair fixed she left her room to join her workers, but her eyes fell upon Diego when she was able to see more of the taproom. Diego noticed her descending the stairs with a content smile. At that very moment Victoria felt a spark passing over between them causing her heart to miss a beat.<p>

Diego's attention was attracted to the stairs, when he felt the sphere changing somehow. Before he saw her, he knew she was coming. His heart flew when he finally had her in his vision. She looked better and she was giving him a bright glance, which he returned with a charismatic smile and a nod.  
>When Victoria had crossed their distance, she teased him, "So the pupil has beaten the master?"<p>

"Don't think I will dare drive you off your throne," Diego sincerely responded.  
>"And why is that?" a customer at the bar asked rhetorically, "you will have to work too hard?"<br>Victoria was smiling, but inside she felt twisted. It was true, Diego's image was one of an idler, but when you really observed him, you could get at a different outcome.  
>"Well," Diego stated, "I am sure I can't throw you out drunk, if I was batting with my eyelashes."<p>

Victoria's mouth dropped open by the obvious insult and hidden compliment. Diego still stood straight with a slightly amused smile on his face as he kept staring at the customer who was indeed tipsy.  
>"No," the man acknowledged after a short silence, "you wouldn't."<br>"Want another drink?" Diego offered friendly, surprising Victoria and some other customers who had overheard even more, "or would you rather have some bottom?"  
>"No drink, gracias," the man now smiled, "some fajitas would be good. Señor, you surely know what a man needs."<p>

Diego twisted the corner of his mouth in acceptance of the compliment, while his eyes were shining.  
>That was too much for Victoria to handle, and used the offered excuse to create an invisible wall between Diego and herself. "It will be on the way, señor."<br>With a nod she excused herself and walked to the kitchen, wondering about her own reaction. _What is going on with me? I really must have been overworked to envision Diego is flirting with me so openly._

When she had served the man, she joined her new barman of establishment.  
>"You look a bit better now," Diego whispered for her ears only. The warmth in his voice and the way he said it made it clear that he really cared about her well-being.<br>"Thanks a lot, Diego," Victoria said with downcast eyes avoiding to meet his face, whereas she was afraid to receive compassion she wouldn't be able to take in.  
>"You're welcome," Diego shortly laid his hand on her shoulder.<p>

Victoria then looked up and met his eyes. Their interaction was one of full comprehension. No words were necessary to understand each other and both went back to work. A lot had to be done, but with a few unexpected hands more everything went smoothly. About a half an hour later, Victoria found a new help in her kitchen.  
>"Diego asked me to assist in the kitchen." The young Indian woman explained humbly.<br>"You are very welcome," Victoria wanted to make the woman feel at home immediately, "be my guest and make yourself at home. If you need anything, let me or the other waitresses know, we will help you."  
>"Mile gracias, señorita," the woman smile brightly.<p>

Victoria liked her already, "I guess you know I am Victoria, but I am not sure if I have seen you before, can you tell me your name?"  
>"Of course," the young woman replied and stuck out her hand as she was taught by don Diego, "I am Imala."<br>"Imala, that is a beautiful name," Victoria nodded at the shorter, however skinny woman. "I will leave you to your work now, we will talk later."  
>With that Victoria left the kitchen to see what was needed to be done in the taverna itself. She noticed everything went like an oiled machine. She glanced at Diego shortly. At the same moment he looked up at her, while he was taking care of some one's drink.<p>

Victoria became shy under his look and quickly adverted her eyes and picked up some dirty tableware to bring it back to the kitchen.  
>Despite of her reaction toward her friend, she felt supported with his presence. Still she didn't feel great, but he lightened her mood and lifted a large burden off her shoulders. And because of his physical work she knew everything could be done, what needed to be done. She also had time to organise the kitchen and did some administration work, despite she didn't really liked to do those tasks. Somehow she had a drive to do it, being reminded by don Alejandro's wise advices to do the things you don't like first and to do them immediately if she could do them at that very moment.<br>Through time and by practice she was able to develop this ability to work like this.  
>She realised she was a fortunate woman to have such good friends as don Alejandro and don Diego. She could always count on them and sometimes they even surprised her with their open minds.<p>

Speaking of surprises, young de la Vega, Diego had one in store for her again, when he had smoothly ushered everyone out just before dinner. The taverna had to get prepared for some special party, which would be held in the taverna. One of the richer caballeros wanted to throw a party for his son's birthday. The young man had reached the age of an adult. But the hacienda was still under restoration after a bad fire, so the rich man had turned to Victoria hoping she wouldn't mind catering the party at her establishment. Of course she hadn't put the man down. Back then she had no idea it would became a very busy time.  
>Victoria couldn't be happier when Diego decided to stay during dinnertime, had a late dinner with her and assisted them whole evening.<p>

_~Z~_


	8. Chapter 8

_It has been too long, when I last put an update on this story. I really wished it was sooner, but sometimes things don't go as you wish it to go. Anyway, thank you for being so patient, but to those who aksed for continuation, it warmed my heart to see this story is of some always thank you Nancy for your corrections and some suggestions. The next chapter will be a M-rate I guess, so next time I will post 2 chapters so the younger ones can continue reading. As for now, I 'll leave you with this chapter._

~Z~

**Chapter 8**

"Sophia, you can bring those salads to the table in the taproom and those slices of bread can be brought there too," Victoria kindly gave her another instruction to get everything ready before the guests for the private party would arrive.  
>"Diego, will you take those plates and the cutlery to the table too?" Diego, who had just entered the kitchen, knew it wasn't a question by the tone of her voice.<br>He nodded, "Is the setting of the tables and chairs to your liking?"  
>"I will look." Victoria left the kitchen with a tray with some dressings for some very late supper. The party was set at about half past eight, which would be in ten minutes.<p>

Sophia, who had her shift this evening along with Pilar, Alicia and Maria, had also been working in the afternoon and was amazed to see don Diego working as if he belonged to the working class without being frowned upon. He had a particular charm that people make forgetting what he was doing. Not even the alcalde would be able to move this caballero, whereas don Diego would make some comment making anyone, who dared to question his motives to do something a caballero really shouldn't, looking like a fool and act very unkind.  
>Sophia felt she was very attracted to don Diego and found this evening a way to get closer to him. She knew he was aware of her existence, but somehow she felt she needed to make him more aware of her. He was her hero at that and couldn't understand why he kept giving Victoria more attention than her. She really worshiped the ground he walked on.<br>Victoria could only have eyes for Zorro. However. Thinking about Victoria and Zorro and Victoria and Diego, Sophia remembered their performance the other evening in the taverna, which was something one still talked and gossiped about.  
>When the party had started she noticed them standing at the bar together working side by side and she had to agree they looked like a happily married couple, knowing exactly what the other had in mind. She figured it must have been because of their long-lasting friendship they made this picture, but after that very evening, something had changed. She just couldn't tell what it was. She still regretted not having had the chance to find out more about it. She just knew she couldn't understand Victoria for loving a masked bandit, considered a hero to the people, when she had such a good and handsome friend standing before her.<p>

Then again she could understand Victoria and she would do the same. For now she would just wait and see what road she would take. Silently observing, she helped make this party a success, so she would keep her job and maybe even some compliments from a certain rich marriageable man. And that very man happened to come over to her, "Sophia, how do you like this party?"  
>"Uh oh, well," it was a shock to her that anyone asked her for her opinion. "I guess it is a good one. People look happy and there is a lot of talk. They also compliment on the food."<br>When the blue sparkling eyes looked grim, she felt suddenly very stupid.  
>"Maybe there should be some other entertaining to make it perfect," she suddenly suggested.<br>"You noticed too huh," don Diego said thoughtful and then turned to face her. "Do you play?"  
>"Play" the young señorita almost choked over her juice she just accepted from the caballero next to her.<br>"Eh yes, music," don Diego watched her strangely, but remained patient.  
>"In fact I do, but very little," she shyly admitted while she thought of the masterpieces he could play. To impress him she added, "I play the harp."<br>"That will do, don't worry." Don Diego gave her an assuring pat on the shoulder and took the tray from the table behind him and handed it over, "I have something to do, so would you please, take this tray with some refreshments to the table over there."  
>Without waiting for a reply, don Diego turned and stepped over to another table for a small chat. Not much later he even left the room.<p>

About fifteen minutes later some musicians entered the room. Diego followed with a harp.  
>Victoria immediately moved over to him to direct where the harp should be put down. "Oh Diego, you are so forward, you really help me out. I can't believe I forgot to arrange some musicians."<br>"Señorita Victoria, " a male voice silenced the room, "I thought I had told you that music wouldn't be necessary."  
>"Yes, you did," Diego answered noticing Victoria getting pale in shame, "You wanted your son to have a good party and didn't you give this party because of him having reached the age of manhood?"<br>"Yes, that is true, don Diego. I just don't see the point." The caballero answered indignant.  
>"Well, how can he be a true man, not that I am considered a true man," laughter from the elder caballeros silenced him for a moment, but he continued when everybody had his fit of laughter, "your son should at least learn how to act like a gentleman to conquer a woman's heart, don't you think."<br>More laughter filled the room and the caballero replied, "as if that got you in the wedlock?"  
>"I haven't yet tried my charms on the woman I would like to court," Diego admitted and continued as if it were of no importance.<br>"But if this young man wants to win a woman's heart I think he should also learn to dance."  
>The elder caballeros nodded in agreement, so the musicians got installed and Sophia received several instructions.<br>Diego turned to face Victoria to ask her for assistance but only for her ears to hear, he whispered, "I know you don't feel so well, but would you like to have some fun though? I promise you, you will feel a bit better afterwards."  
>Victoria weighted her decision, because Diego was right, she felt terrible, but tried to hide her illness to everybody. She knew Diego would let her go when she asked him and some fun may ease her pains. With a faint smile she agreed as she watched her friend's face light up. Diego smiled briefly and whispered, "just a minute."<br>Before Victoria was able to say something, he was already heading to the kitchen to come back with Alicia and Maria.  
>Diego easily walked back to Victoria and loudly attracted the young caballero into the exchange, "Young man, watch and learn, Alberto."<br>Diego returned his attention to Victoria extending his hand asking with a charming voice, "Señorita Escalante, you will do me a great honour if you."  
>The whole room was silent noticing the chemistry interacting between Diego and Victoria.<br>"I would be delighted," Victoria answered suddenly forgetting her tiredness. She offered her hand and Diego lifted it up to kiss the back of her hand, still holding her eyes with his. "Indeed," he only said with an unspoken promise lingering in the air.  
>Then he guided her to the dancing area, where suddenly the bubble snapped.<br>"Now it is your turn," Diego motioned towards one of Victoria's help. "You know they aren't as innocent to step into your flattery as most girls of your age. So if you can turn them into mush, then you will be able to do that with any girl."  
>The light tone Diego spoke, made Victoria's help even smile, while other men surely would have gotten a box on the ears.<br>Cautiously the young man approached Alicia and Maria, but suddenly was stopped by another instruction. "When you have been able to engage her into a dance, take her over here and take your position like this."  
>Diego took Victoria in his arms to show the young man what he would have to do. There were two other reasons for Diego as well. One was a selfish one, which was holding her longer in his arms that was necessary, but the main reason was to act as her support to keep standing.<br>Victoria sensed Diego was helping her. Willingly she allowed him to take their dancing positions, but was surprised at the firm grip he had on her. Suddenly she didn't feel her back hurting anymore by his support and it even seemed like she was standing on a cloud. Diego somehow had lifted her body off her feet and made Victoria wonder how long he would be able to keep their position.  
>When the tension of her body had left she even enjoyed being so close to Diego.<br>Some laughter of the men and giggling of the women brought Victoria back to her senses.  
>The young man had a hard time to turn one of Victoria's help into mush, as Diego told him to do.<br>With very red cheeks he tried another time after one of his father's friends showed him the "trick" again.  
>The young man finally succeeded and led Alicia to the dancing area.<br>Diego instructed some dancing steps and then showed with Victoria, who easily followed. She knew how to dance, but was certain, she wouldn't have missed a step if she had never danced in her entire life. Diego certainly was a great dancer and led her any direction he wished her to go with great ease.  
>"Don't worry, Alberto," Diego soothed the young man's nerves, "Alicia is a great dancer and I doubt she will let you step her toes."<br>He nodded at the musicians to have some music and told Alberto to follow his example. For the first time he didn't do bad, but the music had to stop a few times to have the young man back into the rhythm. Alicia was a patient and great support to him. With her help Alberto was able to remain calm and start anew.  
>After a few tries Alberto was able to do some basic dancing and Diego continued giving some variations.<br>"Well done Alberto," Diego complimented, "of course just some basic steps cannot sweep a woman off her feet. Therefore I will teach you a few combinations to send her to heaven."  
>He never let Victoria go as he physically wanted to support her and she didn't give any inclination of getting rid of him. Patiently he felt her waiting in his arms for him to say what was about to come and his body to show her the directions she needed to follow.<br>When they slowly showed the variations and Diego also decided to give a small performance of romancing the woman in his arms.  
>"You know Alberto, the way you look at the woman in your arms, will also contribute to create some deeper feelings from her for you. You only have to look at her as if she is the only one in the room. Say something about her eyes, like this. Señorita Escalante, I have never seen such sparkling eyes as yours which even make the stars grow dim."<br>All spectators froze at the compliment and Victoria couldn't avoid blushing at the meant compliment. Her heart even skipped a heartbeat.  
>At that moment Diego continued with another figure, which ended having him throw her slightly over his arm and bending a bit over her. "Señorita, my heart is broken for this dance seemingly has ended, would you be so kind to mend it by accepting another dance. My arms will feel so empty without your presence in them."<br>Victoria now was getting used to his flirtations and responded, "I doubt it will be just me, you can take any other woman in your strong arms and replace my presence, señor."  
>"Oh no, no one can be compared to your radiance, señorita Escalante. It is your elegance and beauty which will be sorely missed."<br>"In that case, señor De la Vega, I will accept another dance." Victoria answered coquettish.  
>Diego hated to stop their interaction as he gave her a boyish grin and got them back in the normal dancing stance. "Alberto, show us what you have in store for Alicia."<br>Nervous Alberto started on the new variations, but he did pretty well. Some even applauded after he finished guiding Alicia over the dancing floor.  
>"Music," Diego ordered, where after he engaged Victoria into another dance and Alberto followed his example.<br>"Keep counting Alberto," Diego noticed Alberto making some missteps because he didn't keep time.  
>After another try he succeeded with Alicia's help and not much some other men decided to ask a partner and join the dancing area.<br>Victoria enjoyed dancing with Diego and had to agree he was right, she felt a bit better while dancing with him. She had noticed he had changed into a charming man she surely could fall in love with.

On the stage Sophia was turning green out of jealousy. She wanted to have been the one being in the arms of that charming man. She was glad she did play quite well with the other musicians. At first she feared she would make a fool of herself, but the songs they played she knew by heart. The men and one woman were very kind and the leader even kept a close eye on her making sure she would keep up with them. After a while she almost forgot she had rather danced than made music.  
>She was thrilled to see the dancing area soon having filled with dancers enjoying their music and the sphere had totally changed.<br>Diego and Victoria also had noticed the excitement on everyone's faces. Without having said a word, both decided they had done their job on the dance floor and it was time to go back to work again.

~Z~

Victoria embraced the moment Diego bolted the door after the invited party had left the building. If she hadn't known better, she would have sworn it was a very long day working without having had any sleep the last 24 hours.  
>It had been a long day, yes, but even with the extra hours of sleep and the extra help she had to admit her body ached badly. Diego helped her and Alicia clean up the taverna.<br>"Wow," Alicia exhaled when she sat down with an orange juice. "That was quite a night."  
>"You can say that," Victoria agreed with a pained expression and twisted her body to have a better sitting position.<br>"Are you alright?" Sophia asked with concern evident in her voice.  
>Victoria closed her eyes for a moment, while she answered the question, "I feel as if I have been run over by many Toronado's. And don't tell me you are not feeling like that."<br>Alicia and Diego laughed at the image Victoria created. Sophia blushed at the memory of having ridden with Zorro on Toronado.  
>"I really doubt Zorro would let him run over you," Diego assured and admitted, "I have to admit I feel as if I can sleep for hours now."<br>"I guess you always can," Alicia sighed, "though tonight I have to agree with you, Diego and I really appreciate your help."  
>"So am I," Victoria laid her hand upon his and pinched him softly in gratitude.<br>"How do you do this every day?" he questioned. He honestly had no idea how hard Victoria's work could be.  
>"At the moment," Alicia started, "we have no idea. Normally it isn't this busy and the heat is taking its toll on us much quicker."<br>Diego had to think that over and then had to agree with them.  
>"Still," Victoria added, "we are glad with the help we can get and we have to take care of each other. I have been thinking about changing the shifts, but I didn't really find the time to make a plan."<br>Alicia admitted she had been thinking about it too and offered to put something on paper with Pilar and Maria.  
>When they finished their drinks, Alicia was about to say her goodbye and leave, but Diego offered to bring her home. She accepted this offer, because it wasn't wise for a woman to wander in the black of night. She did live close to the plaza, but she didn't want to take the risk to be assaulted on the streets of the pueblo. Even though Diego wasn't a hero, but going out with a man was better than going alone at all.<br>When they reached her house she thanked him for his kindness and wished him a good night. With a wave he left after she had closed the door. Tired she headed to bed and knew she wouldn't have much sleep, but in the afternoon Pilar would take over.

~Z~

Diego almost ran back to the back of the taverna. He had left Victoria alone in the kitchen and hoped she still would be there. While they sat together he had observed both women during their conversation and thought Victoria really looked worn out, but there was something more. He didn't want to ask her in front of others. As the gentleman he is, he offered to bring Alicia home, but his thoughts were still at the taverna. He wanted to get back as quickly as possible.

Back at the taverna he found Victoria and found that her condition had only decreased during his absence, or she must not have been able to mask her true feelings in time when she noticed Diego had returned.  
>"Victoria," his worry was obvious, "don't tell me you only need some rest, where are you hurt? Do you need me to fetch doctor Hernandez?"<br>"No, Diego, no doctor," Victoria heaved a deep sigh, "It is just my back."  
>Diego for one moment felt desperate. What could he do?<br>"Do you want me to rub it?" he gently offered, knowing it was getting a bit intimate.  
>"Oh if you want to do that," Victoria unexpectedly accepted his offer.<br>So Diego sat down and did as she instructed.  
>After a short while he asked if she was feeling like this more often. She denied, whereas this time it was worse.<br>Then she turned with some tears forming in her eyes, "Diego, you are such a good friend, thank you for that."  
>Diego faced the bench at her reaction, "gracias." He wished he was so much more and then he looked up again to meet her eyes. He noticed she wanted to say more, but held back.<br>"What is on your mind Victoria?" He gently laid his palm against her cheek, "You can tell me anything."  
>Victoria closed her eyes and a tear fell upon Diego's hand, "I hate to say this Diego, how much I appreciate your company, I truly wish Zorro were here."<br>Diego hugged her to comfort her, "You must be feeling that bad then, huh?"  
>More tears started falling at his tender touch, almost breaking her strength to the ground.<br>"Could you please see if you can find him Diego?" she practically begged him. "Could you, Diego?"  
>With pleading eyes she faced him, while she waited for him to answer. She saw his indecision and was about to give a clue where he may find him, when he nodded, "I will, Victoria."<br>"Gracias," she whispered and gave him a big hug.  
>"I will search for him, but I won't stay away longer than an hour. You know my reputation."<br>"You are a good man," Victoria took the edge off his own mockery.  
>"Are you sure you can be by yourself for another moment?" Diego inquired, disliking the idea of leaving her alone again, while he sensed she needed him desperately now. And didn't she just say so?<br>Still Diego didn't have the nerve to tell her that Zorro was already here.  
>"I will Diego," Victoria promised.<br>"Alright," Diego said and kissed her forehead, "then you go to your bedroom and lay down. I will find him."

Diego hurried to his horse and left the plaza cursing himself, _Why haven't I left a set of clothes in my office?_ To him it seemed like ages before he arrived at the cave. There he changed his clothes and put the worn clothes in the saddlebags. Felipe wasn't there, so he left a short note, in case the boy entered the cave in the early morning and found Toronado gone. Noticing the hour, Diego feared he wouldn't get a bit of sleep this night. For his lady he would move the world if she asked him to and tonight she practically had. On his way back dressed as Zorro he only hoped Victoria did as he told her and was doing all right.

~Z~


	9. Chapter 9

_It took me a lot of thinking over how to put this introduction. To be on the safe side I would say this chapter is M-rated until the ZZZZ-line. The reason, it deals with one of the hard parts of life and I hope I don't give anyone a is not my intention. So if you are under 18 (unless your backpack of life is pretty filled), don't read the beginning of this chapter and quickly go to the large ZZZZZZ-line and pick the story up. Don't worry you won't miss a thing except for some details.  
>Please let me know what you feel, I am pretty doubtful about this chapter.<em>

~Z~

**Chapter 9**

"Aggh, owww, oh aah, this really hurts," Victoria whispered between clenched teeth while some tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. She kept repeating this over and over again never realising how much time was passing by, as she lay curled up in her bed.  
>"Oh Dios, oh awww, I don't feel this," Victoria changed her agony somewhere in this storm of pain, 'it is not there. If it is not there then I don't feel it."<br>Victoria cried harder, when some stronger pain threw her out of her strength, but when the pain slightly decreased, she found some force to stay strong again and held back some new tears. However, the short silence gave her time to think.

"Oh mama! Why does it hurt so much, what is happening? Awww".  
>Tears of pain were streaming over her face now. In the back of her head some inner voice was telling her that she already knew, but she refused to listen to it.<br>"I don't feel this, this is not happening. If it isn't happening, I don't feel it."

"Aww aww aww awwww, this hurts," she grunted again. Immediately the antithesis to her earlier thought followed to stand firm in this agony. "This is not happening, so I don't feel it."  
>Thinking this she tried to suppress her fear feverishly. She wasn't sure she was succeeding, but she did know she felt very lonely and at the same time she figured she could get herself through this bad ordeal.<p>

Her misery was suddenly interrupted by a voice which was approaching her quickly, "Victoria, Dios, what is happening?"  
>Some relief floated over her as she realized she wasn't alone anymore. Some strong arms quickly enveloped her body. The whole gesture moved her so much that more tears started crawling freely over her face.<br>For some minutes she was just being held, while she suffered these terrible pains. When it subdued again a bit and she felt strong enough, she dared to speak to him. "My stomach hurts terribly and my back too, sometimes I can't breathe."

"How long is this going on?" her saviour inquired with a hoarse whisper. She could hear the emotions of the other and felt more miserable than she already did. At the same time she felt some resistance to show how she felt. She didn't want to appear a weak woman. In her head she heard the same line repeating again. _"If it isn't there, you won't feel it. And when you don't feel it, it isn't there. This is not happening."_

She thought she answered pretty soon, but she couldn't tell. All sense of time was lost on her. "Ahh, eh, aah, when Diego helped me upstairs and made sure I was doing as fine as I could be."  
>"Poor man, he thought I really looked sick and promised me to fetch you. I am glad he was able to find you..." she got cut off by another stab in her stomach making her cry in pain again.<p>

"Shhh, I am here now, we will get you through this." He felt her tense again, when a tornado of pain overpowered her and took her in his eye making her relax a little to tense even more when she got on the other part of the tornado.  
>"Oh no," Victoria suddenly whined. A second later he felt his hand getting wet and took his hand away from her lower belly. Blood. It was exactly what he had feared.<br>He quickly got up and asked her where to find towels and some bandage. "Zorro, please stay." Victoria begged.  
>"I won't leave you, querida," Zorro soothed, "at least not longer than necessary, but I need some things to help you clean up."<br>Between a few other pain strikes she told him where to find things, then she urged him to help her up. "Zorro!" she grunted again, "I need to go to the privy."

Zorro helped her up and felt her tremble. He decided to help her upon the specific chair until she was seated.  
>"Oh Dios, what a mess!" she suddenly cried out shock, when she stood up and had a good look at her skirt. Even the candlelight couldn't hide the big pot of blood on it. With all decency gone, she pulled it up to ready herself with Zorro's support to be seated<p>

Then she sat down. Not ten seconds later she really got scared. Feeling as if her intestines were leaving her body, realisation of truth hit in and she grabbed her lover's hands as if her life depended on it.  
>Zorro felt the change in her attitude. Even though his exterior seemed calm, he also felt turmoil of emotions almost strangling his throat. He had to stay strong for his love; he had to remain calm to get her through this.<br>When Victoria had the feeling everything was over, she asked Zorro to help her to get cleaned up. He also helped her to change her in to some clean clothes. Thereafter, she didn't want anything than to get back on her bed. Noticing her bed, she decided immediately that it needed to be cleaned as well and got into action before the masked man was able to protest.

Together they changed the sheets in silence. Victoria noticed him being not very handy with it, but she didn't care a bit. It was again proof he was a caballero, but one who didn't care about using his hands. She was even glad about the mattresses still looking unharmed, while her clothes surely must have been ruined.

_T-rating again.  
>~Z~<em>

Not much later Victoria was able to turn in, Zorro put all sheets together and joined her on the bed with his clothes on. The rest of the night he would hold her and if she needed his presence longer, then he would stay as long as possible. Stroking her hair and neck he soothed her. She was still in pain, but mental pain. He wasn't sure which pain was worse. His hand still felt bruised by her firm grip she held on him, when she was hurting so badly.

He suffered too. For her and also for himself. He felt so powerless when he saw her having so much pain. He was sure she went through hell. As for himself, he felt so guilty for having done this to her and kept on thinking, _"If only I could turn back time, this wouldn't have happened." _  
>He also felt bad for having left her alone earlier, but she practically begged Diego to leave and get Zorro immediately. He kept asking if she were alright, but she made a firm stand. There was nothing left but going and make the hero appear.<p>

Victoria's pain eased by Zorro's calmness, but she felt numb though very loved. He was there for her, despite of the risk he was taking.  
>She noticed the first streams of light entering her room. Dusk had fallen in and the sun surely was rising. She also heard soldiers returning from their patrol, arriving at the cuartel and making their reports.<br>Out of the blue someone yelled, "Toronado! I saw Toronado."

Zorro immediately sat up straight, thinking what mistake he had made, but he couldn't think of any. The following seconds he watched Victoria who looked terrified. "They'll surely start looking here. You need to go."  
>Zorro was about to protest, but Victoria suddenly got as strong as a tiger protecting her kittens, "Go."<br>"Will you be alright?" How he hated to leave her like this! As if she hadn't suffered enough.  
>"Now!"<p>

"Alright, I will be back soon and I'll take this with me." Quickly Zorro gathered all blood stained clothes and sheets. Then he turned to Victoria, "I will also hide this. Doctor Hernandez must inspect this."  
>Victoria was dazed about his actions, but she was glad he took all this mess away from her room. She only nodded approvingly.<br>"I will be back before you know it." Zorro kissed her quickly, but then her defence broke apart.

"Stay in bed and say you have a headache," Zorro advised, "it will save you a lot of explaining and you will be safe."  
>Victoria nodded again, but her mind was on another rollercoaster. It sounded so odd to hear Zorro saying this weird excuse. It sounded like she had to be acting like Diego.<br>Then, the room was empty making Victoria feel as lonely as ever. She tried to ignore her agony and started praying for Zorro's life when she heard the alcalde breaking the morning tranquillity with his commands.

In the meantime Zorro was quickly hiding the mess on the roof in the shadows of the raised edges of the tavern facades. He saw the men of the garrison running over the plaza into the direction of the taverna and knew he had no time to waste. He threw off his mask and sabre, started undressing by opening the first two buttons and threw his shirt off. Then he jumped over the façade upon a lower roof, where he quickly took off his boots. When he was about to pull off his pants in a sitting position, sergeant Mendoza decided to show himself in the backyard of the taverna.

"Buenos días, don Diego," the good sergeant greeted as if it was every day he met the young caballero sitting on a roof just after dusk.  
>"Don Diego, what are you doing up there so early after dusk?" he asked perplexed, "shouldn't you be in bed right now?"<br>"You know sergeant, what they say 'Too much bed makes a dull head.' And since I promised Victoria to fix her roof, I thought I had better do it in the early hours before the heat strikes again."  
>"Oh si don Diego, that is a wise thing," Mendoza agreed. "Lately it had been too hot. It almost boils my brains, like señorita Escalante's albondiga sopa."<p>

Diego had to laugh at the sergeant comparison, but was anxious to leave his hideout fully dressed and be back at Victoria's side.  
>"Have you seen Zorro by any chance?" sergeant Mendoza suddenly asked.<br>Diego looked thoughtful and then he replied, "as a matter of fact, sergeant, now I happen to have seen something black, I am sure it must have been Zorro."  
>Diego noticed the sergeant hung expectantly on his lips and quickly continued to waste no more time than necessary. So he pointed away from the taverna into the direction of the forests north the pueblo, "I think he went that way."<p>

"Oh mile gracias, don Diego," the sergeant thought he would have a lucky day and immediately called for his lancers, "men, fetch the horses! He went into the forest!"  
>When Mendoza was out of sight, Diego heaved a sigh and quickly changed his pants, where after he practically jumped into his boots.<br>In between he overheard the alcalde scolding at the sergeant, ordering some men to ride into the forest and sent the sergeant back to the taverna for more investigations.  
>Diego shortly watched the sky for help from above. At god's speed he hurried himself through the closest window and headed to Victoria's room.<p>

Softly he knocked on her door and waited for the invitation.  
>"Go away," Victoria ordered her visitor, whereas she was sure Zorro would walk in immediately.<br>"Victoria," Diego announced his presence, "are you alright?" He knew she wasn't, but he also knew he couldn't just storm into her room like this.  
>"I will be fine, Diego," Victoria moaned, "It's just a terrible headache."<p>

Diego inwardly smiled at her excuse, but still he felt awful. Then he saw the sergeant and the alcalde running up the stairs.  
>"Where is he?" the alcalde growled.<br>"Don Diego?" Mendoza reacted perplexed again, but alcalde cut off.  
>"Search the room sergeant." The alcalde snarled and watched Diego suspicious.<br>"But mi alcalde," the sergeant was about to protest.  
>"Now sergeant," the alcalde ordered again, and asked rhetorically over his shoulder, "shouldn't you be in bed don Diego?"<p>

The alcalde immediately followed sergeant Mendoza into Victoria's room. Diego joined the other two men to make sure they wouldn't bother Victoria any more than they are already doing, moreover he wanted to save the appearance. He must prevent that his alibi is blown away.  
>"Where is that lover of yours hiding, señorita?" the alcalde barked at the miserable woman in bed.<br>"How should I know," Victoria mumbled from underneath her blankets. "Could you please bother some one else with your questions?"

Diego took that moment to push the alcalde out, "It' s obvious Zorro hasn't been here, alcalde. Don't you see the señorita is ill?"  
>"Don't you dare interfere governmental issues, don Diego, can't you see that I am busy?"<br>Diego raised his eyebrow and his lips twisted as some kind of apology, but his mind was racing to find a way to get rid of these unwelcome visitors.

"Diego, are you there?" Victoria incredulously asked with a small voice, "don't you belong in bed at this hour?"  
>Diego rolled his eyes when he had to receive this kick below the belt. "Didn't I promise you to fix the roof today, whereas it had been so hot lately, I figured I had better do it in the coolness of the early morning. Diego told it as if it all was of no importance.<p>

"Yes, yes don Diego." Now the alcalde rolled his eyes, and added harsher "stop wasting my time!"  
>He watched Victoria sternly, "now where is that bastard?"<br>Diego undisturbed continued, "You had just some broken tiles, which I have replaced immediately. The leak must have been fixed now. Zorro had probably broken them when he climbed the roofs."

"Thank you Diego," Victoria simply said, still not understanding. These three simple words showed enough emotion for Diego to take action.  
>"Victoria, what is wrong? This is no simple headache."<br>"I am fine Diego," Victoria said when Diego put his hand upon her forehead.

"You immediately need a doctor," Diego concluded and turned over to the other men, "now get out of here, she can't help you on your chase. Shouldn't you hurry before Zorro had covered his tracks?"  
>"Eh, well, yes," the alcalde stammered not comprehending what was going on, but suddenly he got into action too. "Sergeant, get your men and ride to the forest. Zorro is not in town anymore."<p>

At that both men left and Diego heaved his breath. He felt relieved the men had gone, but now a heavier task was ahead. He had left to play the dear friend, but he felt terribly responsible and wasn't sure he could pretend not being the lover he really was. He also had to admit, he wasn't as confident as he appeared to be. He had to assure Victoria his good intends and had to take care of her taking him into her confidence. She would have to rely on him now, but would she?

"Victoria," Diego approached her cautiously with obvious concern in his tone of voice, "to me it's obvious you are in great pain. I think you must see to a doctor. Now, let me fetch doctor Hernandez."  
>Diego felt he was rambling, but he now had no clue as what to do and only hoped to have Victoria listen to him and accept his efforts to take care of her. "Trust me he won't hurt you and you know that you can tell him everything and won't tell a soul, because of his profession. I hope you will trust me now, and I hope you will believe me you can say anything to me too. I won't tell a soul without even being asked."<p>

"Diego, really," Victoria started denying him, but then she had another stab in her stomach. Diego instantly sat down and rubbed her back.  
>"Gracias, Diego," Victoria thanked him a bit later, when the pain had lessened. She wore a confused expression on her face, but she was too tired to think about everything that was happening in detail.<br>"How are you feeling?" Diego informed to get the picture of her condition at this moment.

"Like I said before, Diego" Victoria answered, ", I have a terrible headache. And ok I have some pain in my stomach, but don't people have that some of the time?"  
>Diego only raised his eyebrows and said, "if you say so." He didn't want to press her any further, so he simply asked her if she could be by herself for a couple of minutes.<br>"Sure," Victoria replied with a confidence she didn't feel.

"Then I will get you some breakfast," Diego promised while he stood up and softly laid his hand in comfort on her head.  
>Tears were forming in her eyes again, but Diego didn't notice. He had two tasks to do and he had to hurry. First he needed to ask Alicia to prepare some breakfast, second he had to fetch Doctor Hernandez.<br>When the door shut behind him Victoria started to cry again. When this float had passed, she drifted away from reality.

_~Z~_


	10. Chapter 10

_Now a much lighter chapter, hope you like this one._

~Z~

**Chapter 10**

Summer was obviously coming, whereas the days were getting longer and longer, but also a lot warmer.  
>Today wasn't an exception. People visited the taverna in the earlier hours for breakfast to get back home and do their jobs before it got too hot to work. Sometimes during siesta some citizens were hiding in the cool taverna, just not today.<p>

Victoria was sitting on a bench with her feet in some cool water in her kitchen. Suddenly the backdoor opened and a heated Zorro stepped in.  
>"Maybe you should think about changing your attire into some cooler one." Victoria teased him playfully when she noticed him removing his gloves with some difficulty and moving his arm into his neck to remove some sweat.<br>Grinning he greeted her, "that is why I have come señorita."

"Perhaps you have chosen the wrong door, señor, I certainly am no seamstress." She teased again with some mischievous shine in her eyes.  
>"That was my luck," Zorro whispered in a fake disappointment, "care to join me on a search to some refreshment then?"<br>"Any time." Victoria immediately stepped out of the water into her slippers and took the inviting outstretched bare hand of her lover.

Riding double they left the pueblo to cross the forest. Victoria somewhere lost track when she didn't recognise the countryside anymore, though she figured they still must be somewhere on the De la Vega land. By the position of the sun and the time they have ridden she suspected that they were riding at the north side of the caballero's land. Suddenly Zorro slowed Toronado down and they moved over a very small path, which was hardly noticeable between the overgrown bushes.

Not much later she saw a very secluded area with a small pond and some rocks forming some kind of cave. Suddenly she felt as if she had stepped into some fairly tale. It was when she had dismounted, that she had noticed the blanket at Toronado's back. Zorro had taken care of some picnic.

When they have settled everything down, they sat on the blanket silently for some moments. Zorro had removed his gloves and cape before they sat down and now was opening his shirt a bit more.  
>Victoria felt flushed a bit by seeing the upper part of his chest.<br>Zorro broke the embarrassed silence, "if you care for a swim, don't let me hold you back."

Victoria faced the pond. It looked very tempting. Sitting in the shadows of the bushes and trees was very cool, but the cool water would surely make her feel better. But she couldn't just remove her clothes and jump into the water here with a man, could she?  
>Zorro noticed her indecision, but waited patiently for her action or even reaction.<p>

After some moments of silence, he suggested, "you needn't jump into it bare naked, although you wouldn't hear me complain."  
>"Will you join me then?" she asked in return.<br>"Eh no, I won't undress." He reacted a bit embarrassed himself. He was afraid of having to unmask when he was about to swim, then step into it half naked.

Victoria started laughing uncontrollably, "and you expect me to do so, if you haven't the nerve yourself."  
>"Wait a minute," She suddenly got very serious, "are you ashamed of yourself? You haven't been with a woman before, have you?"<br>"Eh, well," Zorro stammered, "yes, I haven't really been with a woman, but no I am not ashamed of myself."

Victoria's eyebrow rose at the revelation.  
>"But," Zorro continued before she was able to say anything and his voice changed more softly, "it's the mask."<br>Victoria's lip twisted, "I thought as much." And she sighed deeply. Zorro too got lost in thoughts as he fumbled at the toes of his booths.

"What is it that you are really afraid of, Zorro?" Victoria asked and faced him to observe his reaction to her question.  
>Zorro's interest in his boot shifted to the pond and pondered over her question. He was never truly good at translating his feelings to words.<br>"Is it only about rejection?"  
>"I guess so," Zorro sighed.<br>"And?"

Neither of them had anticipated a romantic start of their date turning so quickly into a deep conversation.  
>"The most fearful thing is something happening to you or my family if the alcalde ever finds out about my true identity. I ... I know… eh … I guess some may think me being very arrogant the way I treat the alcalde and I admit I sometimes … mostly … enjoy humiliating him, but when I get back in the cave, you know, sometimes I feel I can't breathe after my return at the thought of the alcalde may having turned his anger on you or my family behind my back. It would be so easy for him to think "Good he is gone, let me hurt certain people even more." And act."<p>

Zorro sighed again, "I am still glad he had never thought about doing so."  
>"Have you ever been accused of being arrogant before?" Victoria questioned having heard some interesting piece of information.<br>"Eh yes," he had a smirk on his face as he reminded some things he had gone involved in. "it was just a long time ago, when I was this reckless kid. But I feel it was needed, else I could never have done the things I have last few years."

A knowing smile crept over Victoria's features too. Facing the pond she continued her started interrogation, "it just doesn't explain why you are afraid of me. "  
>"Victoria," Zorro sighed as to get some encouragement, "you are so dear to me … I love you so much making you the only one able to really hurt me."<br>Victoria's grin suddenly melted into an astonished stare as she turned her face to inspect her lover's face more closely for confirmation of his words.  
>"Yes you have that power over me, querida." He confirmed.<p>

"You love me?" Victoria asked incredulously.  
>"Yes I do, with my whole life," Zorro answered seriously, "why else had I asked you to marry me?"<br>"Yes true," Victoria stated, "but you … but you never said so."  
>Zorro gently took her by her neck and pulled her over to give her a confirming kiss, but it changed into a very heated on.<p>

Victoria then broke the kiss. "Dios, Zorro, I love you too very much. I will respect your wish to remain masked, but please, promise me to find a way for us to be together, so, please, overcome your fear and come to me as the man."  
>Zorro heard her pleading tone and felt having failed. As a natural reaction he turned way from her.<br>"What is it?" Victoria demandingly asked.

Zorro just shook his head and tried to dissuade her of this subject. He had to try harder; he just had to.  
>"You have tried, haven't you?" Victoria filled in correctly. "I did send you away, didn't I?"<br>"Victoria I will find a way, I promise." Zorro then stood up and walked over to the pond.  
>He wanted to get away from the topic. It was too dangerous. She was getting this close to unmasking him. Oh yes she could rip off his mask any moment, but having his cover blown up by words he felt more vulnerable.<p>

Shortly Victoria faced the ground, when it hit her she must have guessed correctly. All she had to do was find out whom she had hurt so much. Or maybe she had taken someone very much for granted. Now she also understood why he feared her so much, at the same time she felt something was still not right. Why would an arrogant man, as he called himself, be afraid of just a plain woman, like herself? She is an open book, easy to read and therefore very predictable.  
>Someone must have crushed his heart into a thousand pieces.<p>

Quickly she stood up, hurried over to where her hero stood and wrapped her arms around his waist while she stood behind him.  
>"I am sorry, Zorro, I will keep my eyes open and I will find who you are."<br>"No need to Victoria," Zorro crossed her conversation as he laid both hands upon hers.  
>"Excuse me?" She suddenly stepped back in their conversation. "Zorro, you haven't really explained why you are so scared of me. I know you explained, but everything you have told me now doesn't make sense to your statement.<p>

Some woman has truly hurt you, or will you contradict? And if so, I am not her."  
>Zorro turned around in her arms with a small smile on his face, "you truly are a smart woman. You are right and I should have more confidence in you. I am sorry for that."<br>Solemnly he looked in her eyes and pledged, "don't try to unmask me, I will come to you. We will be together soon. You have challenged my ego."

At that Victoria's heart melted at the prospect of getting her long wished family soon, but very quickly she looked mysteriously back at him, "Are you sure I have challenged your ego?"  
>Zorro faced her incomprehensible, but wasn't able to react in time.<p>

Victoria threw her body against his, causing them both to fall into the pond.  
>"Victoria!" he only exclaimed.<br>Victoria laughed wholeheartedly. She really enjoyed this moment of noticing him having no control over the situation and playfully smashed some water into his face.  
>"Oh now you have asked for it!"<p>

Like children they were splashing in the water, while both made sure the masked remained on.  
>When they got tired, they climbed back on the grass. Zorro elegantly offer her his hand to help her onto the dry again. There he passionately kissed her inflaming their true desires.<br>"We should get rid of these wet clothes," Zorro softly suggested and felt his feet were getting colder. "At least I am going to empty my boots."

Victoria had to laugh at Zorro's attempts to get out of them. His pants were very tight around his legs preventing him from moving as supple as a cat. When he was finally able to get his boot off at the last tug a splash of water wetted him and the last swig he poured out over the grass.  
>"There, that is much better," he said dramatically as he had removed his other boot by the same actions and Victoria burst out laughing.<p>

Bewildered he faced her, "I guess you're not going to give me a nice show, are you?"  
>Victoria could only shake her head in denial.<br>"Well then," Zorro started saying with a boyish grin and removed his shirt revealing a very, very good-looking bare chest, "I will help you."

At that Victoria's eyes grew large in amazement and some kind of shock at his bold attitude. She was about to get up, but her skirt prevented her movements and so Zorro was faster.  
>"Oh no," Victoria laughed playfully.<br>"Oh yes," Zorro responded laughing too. Gently he forced her down so he could start helping her out of her clothes. In between he kissed her sweetly all over causing her to surrender. With difficulty they got rid of their wet clothes and was followed by some sweet passionate lovemaking.

It all felt like a nice dream, but when two men entered her bedroom, Victoria was brought back at the present again. And Victoria knew it wasn't a dream and what she was suffering now was no nightmare. It was nothing but reality, a very hard reality.

_~Z~_


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry for keeping you all waiting. It seems life doesn't always go as planned. I hope I will feel better soon and be able to post more._

~Z~

**Chapter 11**

It was fortunate under circumstances that Diego found Alicia in the kitchen. She already figured that Victoria was ill and had started making breakfast for the guests and the regular customers. "She is asleep now," Diego lied to protect Victoria's secret.

"I thought as much," Alicia replied with a warm voice, "She really looked awful last night."  
>"I figured you might have your hands full with all the morning customers, however I hope you would be so kind to make her some breakfast, then I will take it to her."<p>

"Of course I will, don Diego," Alicia replied, "should I make some for you as well?"  
>Diego never thought of his own stomach and was grateful for her offer, "that would be nice, thank you. I have just one errand to do. When I am back I will look after Victoria"<p>

The young woman sighed not really looking forward to another very busy day, "No problem. Hasta luego." She greeted and then quickly asked his attention again, "Oh Diego, if you see Maria my cousin, will you ask her to help us?"  
>She was glad Sophia would come in soon, but without Victoria, they will really need an extra hand to do the job.<p>

"I will," Diego promised with a warm smile, "else I will ask the first person I see."  
>"You are such a good man, don Diego," Alicia smiled and hoped Victoria would ever see what she was seeing right now.<br>"Now I will be off. Adios."

Diego hurried to the doctor's office and on his way there he noticed Juan of the mission. Quickly he approached the mission and asked the young man to fetch Maria.  
>"No problem, don Diego, I'll go at once," the young man replied humbly. "it must be very busy then."<p>

"Eh yes you can say that," Diego told half the truth, "but thank you for this. I must go now. Adios."  
>The young man watched the caballero go in wonder, but he would tell nobody that he sensed something was not right. The bookish man he knew was too distracted.<p>

~Z~

Doctor Hernandez was just getting ready to make his visits at his clients, when he met don Diego on the road in front of his house.  
>"You are early today, don Diego," he greeted a little suspicious.<br>"Buenos Dias," Diego greeted back, "are you in a hurry doctor?"

"Do you need an inquiry?" the man simply answered by question.  
>"Yes," Diego answered distracted, "well not me."<p>

The doctor raised his eyebrow at Diego's reaction and wondered what had happened.  
>"Victoria does," Diego sounded desperate and the doctor immediately changed his schedule and turned his horse to go to the pueblo. "What is wrong with her?"<p>

"She said she had a terrible headache, but last week she looked bad; pale, exhausted as if she was in pain."  
>Diego started mentioning the symptoms he had noticed as Diego, "but this morning, I found her in her bed, she looked terrible and seemed to be in great pain. Suddenly she had a fit of cramps. I can't really tell where, but she really huddled up like a baby."<p>

Diego then remained silent, trying to find more specific things he had noticed while wearing no black clothes, but he couldn't.  
>The doctor noticed he hadn't said everything he needed to know.<p>

"Diego you know you can tell me everything, no? And to set the right diagnosis I need to know everything."  
>Diego nodded guiltily, but he had noticed they had arrived at the pueblo and was eager to be at her side again. Besides he had to get back on the roof unseen too. "I am sorry doctor, I will show you inside, but now I would rather be at her side again."<p>

"Of course," the doctor said distant, but he was confirmed in his suspicion.  
>"Hasta luego," Diego greeted and rushed his horse back to the taverna.<br>The doctor only nodded, followed the road as fast as his carriage would go and readied himself for what he would see.

When the doctor arrived at the taverna, Diego was already waiting for him in the kitchen. Silently the older man followed Diego into the backroom. Diego only pointed at the chest.  
>The doctor quickly went over to see it. "Poor child," the man said after his investigation and with a knowing but sad expression he faced Diego back. "Bring me to her."<p>

Both took a second stairs, which wasn't the public one, but also lead to Victoria's room. Diego knocked softly on the door and entered before Victoria answered.  
>"The doctor is here." He announced and caressed her cheek with his palm.<br>"Victoria, child," the doctor greeted, "You have been trough hell last hours, haven't you?"

"Oh doctor," Victoria cried and took his hand as if it was the last straw to survive.  
>"You will feel better soon, I promise you," the doctor soothed, "let me examine you. Meanwhile will you tell me how you truly feel?"<p>

Diego choose that moment to excuse himself and fetch the promised breakfast. Victoria was glad he didn't stay, because she didn't have the heart of sending him away, but neither could she talk freely about last twenty-four hours.  
>Quickly she told the doctor what happened a few hours ago. It was an odd experience to tell the doctor everything as if it had happened to some one else but her. Her emotion seemed to have snapped shut, even though she told him how she felt. She ended her narrative with the words, "And then suddenly I lost a lot of blood and other stuff. I am still bleeding. I hope you didn't need to see it."<p>

"As a matter of fact I did."  
>"Zorro took it away," Victoria confessed ashamed.<br>"I know," the doctor said and continued before Victoria was able to ask how, "I have seen it."

"What?" Victoria now interrupted.  
>"Diego showed me."<br>"Oh," Victoria simply said, not comprehending, but she was stopped questioning whereas the doctor sternly continued. "That is of no importance anymore, what is will be about next week. I am afraid like last night it will last another few hours or maybe days."

"Are you serious?" Victoria swallowed hard. She wasn't looking forward to more of those contractions and pools of blood.  
>"I am afraid I am, señorita," the doctor faced her over his glasses with an empathetic look in his eyes.<br>"You shouldn't be alone," he added with an urging voice.

At that moment Diego entered the room and overheard the last sentence, "Here is your breakfast Victoria."  
>"Gracias, Diego," A faint smile crossed Victoria's features.<p>

"And talking helps to recover. So if you feel you don't have anyone to go to, please come to me. Even the padre may surprise you; you know he has a soft spot for you. But last but not least, you need to take your rest for at least two weeks," the doctor prescribed. "I don't want to hear of you having been seen downstairs working!"

He was sure Diego would take care of that her being tied up if necessary. Therefore he was glad this young man had just arrived to hear his cure for his diagnosis.  
>"But what about my taverna?" Victoria suddenly exclaimed.<br>"Is in good hands," Diego cut in. "Don't worry about that. I think that would be the least of your problems."

Victoria slumped in her cushion thinking Diego was right. She had to admit the truth that she indeed didn't feel quite all right.  
>"I will visit you later this afternoon," the doctor promised and was about to leave, "take care Victoria. Diego."<p>

When Diego was going to move, the doctor stopped him, "I know my way out. Adios."  
>Room got silent after the door had shut. Both felt a bit uncomfortable with each other. Diego kept cursing himself he hadn't shown his true feelings and Victoria was pondering over what she should say to Diego if he asked, but also what she should say if he didn't.<p>

Nature cut the knot. All of a sudden Victoria got another huge cramp, warning Diego by a subdued cry it was happening again.  
>"Oh no, I need to use the lavatory," Victoria tried to get up, but she was dizzy and stood on wobbly legs. Diego was instantly standing behind her to support her.<br>"Diego, please leave the room?" Victoria begged emotionally. She was truly embarrassed having him here right now.

"I won't Victoria,' Diego contradicted, "I am not going to leave you alone. Not like this!"  
>"Diego!" Victoria started protesting while she felt blood tickling down her thigh. "Oh Dios!"<br>"Here, let me help you," Diego offered showing he would make a firm stand. Discretely he helped her on the chair and turned away. He just resolutely turned back when Victoria cried louder and kept saying, "Oh Dios, What a mess! What a mess!"

Again Victoria had a feeling she was being emptied completely, but now it was worse and it frightened her. Shortly she wanted to stop it happening, but when she recalled the doctor saying it was good that it all came off, she let go. Unconsciously she grabbed Diego's hand for mental support and was glad she wasn't alone this very moment.  
>Tears were streaming freely over her face as the truth sank in.<p>

Diego too had tears in his eyes, but refused to let them go. The doctor had confirmed his suspicion without saying it out loud. He wasn't sure if he had told Victoria, but he was sure he didn't condemn her. Diego had seen that in the man's eyes and hadn't the physician told Victoria to come to him, if she needed someone to talk about this.  
>The way the doctor had looked at him earlier, Diego sensed the man knew his secret.<p>

Diego noticed that Victoria grabbed his hand. He put his other hand over hers. She had to feel she could count on him. When she broke down, he knelt in front of her and took her in his arms. There she cried for a while, until she got aware of this very intimate situation. She carefully freed herself out of Diego's embrace, whereas she welcomed his compassion and didn't want to offend him or make the situation even more embarrassing. When there was some more space between them, Victoria noticed his grief moreover there was this look of respect in his posture and her awkwardness disappeared slowly. Still feverishly she rubbed the tears away.

"Could you please hand me some towels. You will find them in my closet, down at the right.." Victoria broke the silence, but wasn't sure it would be finally over.  
>When Diego was reaching out to give her the towels, he noticed some blood on the floor. "I will get you some water as well," he said and immediately left the room.<p>

Victoria was grateful for his forwardness, but wondered how she would be able to clean up the mess. But another thing was, how would she be able to get dressed again.  
>On his way back, Diego was thinking exactly the same things. He knocked on her door, waited 2 seconds and opened the door.<p>

Victoria was still sitting on the chair and with a frown she stared at his hand in which he held a thick piece of cloth.  
>"I also brought you a hot stone," Diego answered and laid it on the bed.<br>"Gracias," Victoria was surprised again by his good thinking. It gave her the courage to ask him if he would want to fetch something else too. "Uh Diego," she still stammered.

"Yes." He felt a question coming by the way she pronounced his name.  
>"Eh, would you … could you get something out my drawer, too?"<p>

Victoria hid behind her hands, "Oh this is awkward. In the top drawer, at the back I need this belt and those white folded sheets …"  
>Diego did as she asked and never gave a clue at his thoughts. "Will that be all?" he asked.<br>"Well, a clean skirt will be nice too."

So Diego got her another skirt and turned his back to her to give her some privacy. "I won't peek."  
>Victoria laughed at his promise, "I guess I can't get you out, can I."<br>"No, you really look like a sack." Diego said to the wall, "I will never forgive myself if you get hurt."

"You are my Guardian angel," Victoria smiled at his description not long ago. "Very well, let's do this."  
>After a lot of rushing sounds of clothes and other things, Victoria was able to get changed. One time she leaned against her friend because she got dizzy again.<p>

When Victoria gave the sign, Diego turned and helped her back in bed. There she laid the hot stone on her stomach. Diego was about to clean everything up when she stopped him.  
>"Oh Diego no. I will clean up later."<br>With an odd expression on his face, which was almost telling he saw water burning, Diego looked at her, "You can't be serious. You can barely stand. Or is there something else?"  
>Diego had noticed her looking some kind of guilty.<p>

"The doctor wanted to see it," she whispered.  
>"I know," she heard him say to her amazement.<br>"Is there something you don't know," Victoria snapped, but she immediately regretted it.

"As a matter there is," Diego stated while he cleaned the floor. The sight of a caballero mopping the floor was almost laughable, but Victoria felt so numb, she couldn't laugh at it right now.  
>"Like what?" Victoria asked. She realised he wasn't just a friend and wondered how he was thinking about her now.<p>

"Like," Diego frowned while he inspected his work and took some time to think about his answer. "Like many things. One of them is about you."  
>"Go on," she felt he was hiding something. Normally he spook so fluently about everything. With the alcalde he spoke as cautious as he was now. She was sure he wasn't really showing his true colours now.<br>"Can you be by yourself for a while?"

"I think I can," she answered never expecting this answer.  
>"Rest now, I will take care of it and other things."<br>Victoria shook her head slowly in acceptance. Before he left with everything, Diego caressed her cheek with the back of his hand and repeated the gesture with his pointing finger.

_~Z~_


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you all for some nice reviews on this, but also on some of my other stories and I dearly hope you can approve of this chapter._

~Z~

**Chapter 12**

When Diego was gone, Victoria was thinking over matter concerning her business and what people may think of her. She really was restless and wondered why she was thinking over these unimportant things. She just lost her child, her body went through hell and all she could do was thinking about the people who may despise her. She also wondered what went through Diego's mind.

How much does he know? She has to ask him, but she also realised she would have to tell him she was pregnant. Would he condemn her for having sinned? Or would he understand? He was very eccentric himself and had an open mind. Why else would he clean up that mess? And he had proven to be very tight-lipped? Hadn't he made everyone believe she was working in her room instead of taking a nap? Alicia was the only one who knew about that, she found out in the evening. Even Alicia was pretty reserved about it, but admitted it was Diego's suggestion.  
>Would Alicia know what just had happened?She wasn't able to continue puzzling her head off, when she noticed the curtains moving.<p>

Zorro entered her room quickly and checked outside again.  
>One look at him was too much for her and burst into tears. In one step Zorro was at her side and hugged her tightly.<br>"I have lost our child," she then uttered.  
>Zorro started crying at that moment too, now someone had finally said those dreadful words.<p>

"I am so sorry," Victoria wept, "I am so sorry."  
>"Me too," Zorro soothed, "but it is not your fault."<br>"But," Victoria was about to protest.

"It is not," Zorro stated harshly to let it sink in, "you really shouldn't blame yourself. This is nobody's fault. Do you hear me? Nobody is. These things just happen."  
>"But I wanted it so much," Victoria continue.<br>"I know, so was I." Zorro stroke her hair hoping to give her some comfort. Meanwhile he was building up some strength for what he was going to do.

"Victoria, you are one of the strongest women I have ever known," Zorro started formulating his intents, but Victoria started weeping more instead of calming down. "This is awful I know," he tried to ease her pain, "you will get through this, I promise you, and you won't be alone."  
>"I know the risks you are taking," Victoria sobbed.<p>

"Yes, and I hate saying this to you, but I have to go soon. So listen to me."  
>Zorro put his hands around her cheeks to make her meet his eyes and see for her herself he was dead serious, "I don't want you to be alone. Not now, not while you still don't feel well. Go to the de la Vega's, they will take care of you. I know they will and you know it."<p>

"Shh, listen," Zorro made sure she wouldn't interrupt her, "do it Victoria, do it for your own sake. Do it for us."  
>"I just can't invite myself, can I?" Victoria cut in, despite his warning stare.<br>"You can, if you must," Zorro told her. "When you are there and I am not around, cry when you have to, be angry, or express anything you want. Don't hold back."

Dumpfounded, Victoria's eyes grew large. "What's this? What are you saying, Zorro."  
>Some fear crept around her heart.<br>Zorro faced the ground and shook his head. He had to make this woman understand, "As far as I as know De la Vega's, they will understand everything. They weren't born yesterday and had their share of misfortune."

"I know you are good friends with Diego and I know he is very fond of you, now trust him and you will be fine."  
>"Sounds as if you want me to throw myself into his arms," Victoria boldly concluded.<br>Zorro wasn't really prepared to this reaction and only said, "In these clothes I can't look after you as well as I would like to."  
>Victoria raised her eyebrows and quickly frowned them as she tried to untangle Zorro's words.<p>

"I can't be at your side all times, therefore I would rather see you being seen to by people who love you."  
>"But what about you?" Victoria suddenly asked. "Wouldn't I betray you by spending so much time at their hacienda? What will people think?"<br>"No, people may feel that way, but I don't," He replied very certain.

"How unbelievable it may sound, you will be happy soon again," Zorro closed his eyes. She had just showed him a gap in his plan.  
>Tears were burning in her eyes, sensing Zorro was saying his farewell. "I will see you, won't I? Promise me, and don't you dare leave me!"<br>"I will visit you tonight if possible," Zorro promised the desperate woman, "I love you querida, you are my everything."

He kissed her deeply, but he couldn't hide his sadness from her.  
>"Now go, before anyone sees you," Victoria whispered a bit depressed.<br>Zorro stood up, saluted and jumped out of her room.

_Why have I ever decided to love a masked man?_ Victoria wondered. _He can be so maddening and secretive about things._ She recognised the words fitting some else too. And her thoughts drifted to Zorro's proposal to invite herself at the hacienda of the richest landowner in the area. True, don Alejandro had a soft spot for her and Diego seemed to be very involved with her. She now suspected him having a crush on her and she wasn't sure how she would feel about it if she found out it was the truth.

He was kind, sweet, very intelligent and above all very handsome and probably rich too. She even sometimes discovered he could be cunning if it was definitely needed. She had to admit she had had a crush on him when she was young, but that was before the courageous, charming, dashing and yes, sometimes arrogant, masked man appeared. Diego was so unlike him. Until today. Zorro seemed to have lost his guts, while Diego showed he had more backbone in times of emotional disasters than Zorro seemed.

Couldn't Zorro just have taken her to the cave? Why hadn't she asked him, either?  
>When she came to think of it, Diego was always there for her when Zorro wasn't or couldn't. Despite of his odd habits, and love for only books or science, he was doing his best to be …. Yes, her guardian angel.<br>She realised she shouldn't think of it any further. She still feared she had to conclude he was in love with her and she didn't want to find out for herself how she felt about him. She did know their bond must have changed after having experienced this hell with him. _He surely must have known what had happened!_  
>She just wasn't so sure what she would do if Diego did or was forced to do the honourably thing of asking her to marry him. <em>Oh Dios, let nobody get to know this!<em>

Her thoughts were interrupted by a door suddenly havening opened. As if she had known, Diego stepped in.  
>"Hola," he greeted and handed her a glass of fresh orange juice making her realise she was thirsty. He sat down at the side of her bed.<br>"I have been thinking about what the doctor said," he started.

Victoria now noticed dark circles around his eyes and wondered whether he had slept well or even slept at all last night, but waited for him to continue.  
>"I think you shouldn't stay here."<br>"I guess you may be right." Victoria agreed and turned the conversation into another direction, "What had the doctor told you? And how did you get … well, you know?"

Victoria saw Diego swallow two times before he answered her question.  
>"He didn't tell me much," Diego confessed, "and you know Zorro always knows a way to find the right people."<br>Victoria got very suspicious at Diego's answers, moreover some ill at ease. While watching her hands she asked him whether he had taken a look at it.

"No," Diego admitted shyly, "I do respect your privacy Victoria."  
>"Gracias," with tears in her eyes she was still fidgeting with her hands and quietly she continued her questioning, "where is it now?"<br>"The doctor took it away. No one will ever find it." Diego assured gravely.

"Why is that?" Victoria asked oddly relieved, but curious the same time.  
>"Don't hate me for that," Diego sighed. He was finished lying to her and told her a part of the truth, "he would burn everything, because I told him to do so. I figured the alcalde had caused enough trouble."<br>Victoria nodded understandingly, but whereas her mind was clouded, she didn't hear the hidden message in it.

"Do you know, what is wrong with me?" Victoria suddenly asked and looked up. She still had tears in her eyes, crushing Diego's heart even more. She must have felt so lonely.  
>"I think I do," Diego replied and felt terribly guilty, as he stated, "you were pregnant, weren't you."<br>With a thick voice she quickly asked, "knowing this, how do you feel about me now?"

Now the tears were streaming over her face.  
>Diego couldn't stand that and took her hands in his. When he spoke she noticed tears in his eyes too, "I feel so sorry for you, because you really deserve happiness. I am afraid I have no words to take your pain away, but honestly Victoria, I am not going to condemn you."<br>Victoria started crying openly now for his words touched her soul. He was so kind to her and it helped her to talk about what she was feeling, "Diego, I feel so bad. So bad."

Diego now took her in his arms and let her cry for a while and say things if she wanted.  
>Finally when her tears dried a bit, she said again she felt so bad. Bu now Diego sensed he could react to her questions or statements without her feeling worse. "You haven't done anything wrong Victoria."<br>"Really?" she questioned him, "I have sinned, Diego."  
>"Do you honestly believe expressing your love to another is committing a sin?" Diego asked pointedly. "The church may think so and I have to admit I agree with them in a way, but there are circumstances it is understandable when it turned out it couldn't be avoided, I should think."<p>

Amazed Victoria stared at him, whereas she hadn't expected him to say such a thing. Her amazement was cut off by another cramp.  
>Diego rubbed her back and noticed the stone had cooled down. He removed the cloth and laid the stone back to warm her back again.<br>"How is the taverna doing?" Victoria unexpectedly inquired.  
>"I should think there are other things to think of," Diego spoke lightly, "as to your question, everything is going well. You needn't worry about the girls. Your business is in safe hands."<p>

"Your hands?" Victoria inquired at his bossy tone.  
>"Well, I might surprise you," Diego teased a little.<br>"So you will go down downstairs again?" Victoria asked in a small voice. She didn't want to be alone now. Besides she felt she glad she had someone she could trust in this matter.

"No, I will pack your things," Diego suddenly stated. "if you don't want me to do so, I will ask Alicia to pack your things. You are coming with me to the hacienda, where you will be taken well care of. Our servants can be trusted as well."  
>Victoria was flabbergasted at his masculine attitude and had no choice but agree. She tried to have some control over the situation, when she told him she would pack herself. Diego had just turned and watched her expectantly while she tried to get up and move over to her closest.<p>

Out of the blue she got dizzy and stood on unsteady legs, while she reached out to find something to support her. Diego was immediately at her side.  
>"Don't say it," Victoria hissed.<br>Diego couldn't suppress a smile despite of his own distress. "I wasn't going to say anything."  
>"Good," Victoria responded, "all you need to do is support me now."<p>

Diego held her tight until her sight had returned. Then she let him know she wanted to sit back on the bed.  
>"You're right Diego," Victoria surrendered, "you may pack my things. It can't get embarrassed any more, I suppose."<br>Diego knew she didn't say that to insult him, however he would have her more embarrassed if he told her it was him she had made love to. Wisely he said nothing. He loved her far too much to have her throw him out and tell him to never come back and fight her demons on her own. He was responsible for this whole mess and he felt she was a victim to his web of lies. What a mess he had created for the two of them. He had a hard time keeping himself together and vowed he would help Victoria with whatever she needed.

In between Victoria told him where he could find her clothes and things she wanted to have close to her. "What have you told Alicia?" Victoria informed suddenly worrying over this.  
>"Only that you are ill," Diego replied, while he put some other items on the bed so she could fold them and put them into her bag.<br>Victoria noticed her friend being a bit absent minded. She couldn't really read his face, but she thought he was feeling a bit uncomfortable seeing all her undergarment. She wondered if she could ever face him without thinking of him knowing her underwear looked.

Diego in fact was still struggling with his consciousness. He didn't want to lie to her anymore. He wanted to show her his true feelings. At the same he wanted to stay strong for her. Some fear crushed his heart about the thought she may hate him for all the lies he had told. He still couldn't follow a woman's mind. She showed him she loved him and told him she also loved the man behind the mask, but he still felt he hadn't come close than an inch in moving their relationship onto another level since that special day.  
>Silently Diego followed Victoria's instructions, until she got him out of his thoughts.<br>"Diego?"

"Diego? Are you still here?" some worry was etched on her white face.  
>"Sorry, I was a bit … distracted, I guess." He apologised.<br>"You haven't slept much either haven't you?" Victoria suddenly observed.  
>"No," he admitted, "but I will find some time to sleep another time. But what were you saying?"<p>

"Oh eh right," Victoria was easily deduced of the subject, "I was wondering if anyone else knows."  
>"Only doctor Hernandez and I know," Diego answered. "You know he has his professional secret. You know my point of view."<br>"You mean you haven't told your father?" stunned Victoria looked up to his face to read his mind.

"No, I haven't" Diego astonished her even more, "I haven't even told him you will be our guest."  
>"Will you tell him?" she continued.<br>"Not if you don't want me too, however," Diego thought she had to be pointed on that fact again, "my father lost my mother giving birth to another child. He has never talked about it. Maybe he will to you if he knew what happened to you."

Victoria was silent for a couple of moments, before she finally voiced her thoughts, "I know it is your father, Diego, but don't you think he could be old-fashioned about such things."  
>"You mean you think he would look down upon you if he knew the truth?" Diego verified. When she guiltily nodded he told her he doubted that. "He loves you as a daughter. If he is able to love a coward," now Diego stared at the ground when another flash of guilt overpowered him, "he could also forgive you this and grieve with you. Remember he had loved my mother very much. He had married my mother for love. He was a blessed man."<p>

Victoria had never thought hearing Diego speaking so openly about such personal things and showing his emotions like he had since he had stepped into her room.  
>"Your father should know, Diego. Will you tell him?" Diego nodded but wasn't looking forward to do so. He didn't trust himself telling about having lost his child as if it was some one else's. He closed his eyes and was only able to nod in confirmation.<br>"I am afraid," Diego sighed to compose himself again, "I will have to tell Consuela, our housekeeper too."  
>"Excuse me?" Victoria didn't like that idea.<p>

"Well, to make you more comfortable and have your absolute rest, she has to know to help you … you know, when I am not around at the moment you need help." Diego sighed and got frustrated for not being able to say what was on his mind. "Victoria, I saw the mess… and she won't tell a soul."  
>"I am sorry for that," Victoria now felt very ill at ease with this masculine friend in her room.<br>"Don't say that, Victoria," he interrupted.

"Don't apologise to me again. You hadn't asked for this to happen and you needed someone," Diego cut off, "It may sound odd, but I am glad I was there for you."  
>Victoria started crying again by getting confirmed again how decent, noble, emphatic and affectionate Diego was.<em> How was it possible he still is a bachelor?<em>  
>"You will be alright Victoria, I am sure of that," Diego comforted her and stroke her hair.<p>

"Hold me Diego," Victoria asked for more comfort.  
>Diego sat down and enveloped her with his arms. He felt her shiver, but while the time passed she stopped being cold.<br>"Come let's get you patched up a bit and leave to get you more comfortable." Diego suggested.

_~Z~_

A/N:

_Some let me know what they thought of this story and some even admitted not having noticed what was really going on. If you still hadn't this chapter didn't leave any room for other thoughts than the subject it is dealing with. I hope I hadn't put Victoria or Diego out of their character, but against better judgement I do know it is very out of time for Diego having so close to Victoria at all. My p.o.v on the series is that De de la Vega men were very forward in their time and you will find out later I will use this in other chapters too._

_Still, I should be apologizing for having abandonned you and this story. It still isn't finished and I have to admit I have been doing not well at all lately. However I feel I am going over it bits by bit, but still other things really need my attention. Whereas I wanted to show you my respects in return, I decided today to upload another chapter on this story Somehow I feel I failded you. To give you a slight view in my kitchen, I can tell you that .I already have 17 chapters written, but not every chapter has been beta-ed. I am not sure about the length of the whole story, whicht might get till 25 chapters. I really should finish it this still this year so my next year will have a clean a new life also starting in probabaly January, this really should wor having someone who wants to beta me, but also pushing me to finish this story might help._

_All my love to you- Katinka_


	13. Chapter 13

_Again thanks for some nice reviews on the last chapter, but also on some of my other stories. Life can only get better, which counts for me but also for our heroine and hero. StillI fear I won't be fast, but I hope you will be rewarded for your patience.._

~Z~

**Chapter 13**

Carefully Diego took Victoria in his arms and lifted her up off the ground. Victoria held her arms around his neck, which felt oddly familiar.  
>"Are you ready?"<p>

At the approving nod, Diego left her room and walked accurately, however easily down the stairs. Felipe had fetched Victoria's belongings and was at the back of the taverna now. Victoria was admiring Diego's preparations. It was obvious nobody would know about her leaving in this condition, whereas it was siesta, and nobody was on the streets because of the heat.

She wouldn't have trouble with the hot weather, because she was chilled to the bone every now and than. It seemed only Diego or these hot stones could keep her warm.  
>With grace Diego helped her into her seat and stepped in to sit next to her. Felipe drove the coach.<p>

Without asking or proposing Diego laid his arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards him to have her being supported by his firm body.  
>Victoria had to admit to herself she was exhausted and eagerly accepted Diego's unspoken invitation.<p>

The ride to the hacienda seemed like flying there. They arrived sooner than Diego and Victoria had expected.  
>Felipe drove the coach as close at the front door as possible, where after Diego carried Victoria again, because he didn't want Victoria to overdo herself. When they have just entered the sala, don Alejandro crossed their path.<br>"Diego? Victoria? What is going on?" don Alejandro immediately noticed something was very wrong. Why else would Diego carry the young beautiful tavern owner? He doubted Diego had just married her, especially by the way they both looked.

"Victoria is ill," Diego simply explained, "the taverna is no place to stay in such a condition."  
>Don Alejandro nodded approvingly. "The guestroom next to your quarters can be used."<br>Diego immediately walked towards them, because Victoria needed to rest. Felipe followed them with a bag. Don Alejandro also came along with them. He wanted to see if there was anything needed. He trusted his son he would inform him about Victoria's condition later.

When Victoria was installed, Consuela had arrived to unpack her luggage. Diego asked her if she would be all right. After she had assured him she wanted to have some sleep, Diego left the room to go to his father. He dreaded the following moments when he stood before the door to his father's room.  
>"Diego," his father greeted with an inviting, warm voice, "come in and have a seat."<br>"Gracias father," he accepted the invitation.

"Now tell me what is wrong with Victoria," don Alejandro asked.  
>"You take the bull by the horns, don't you?!" Diego slightly joked to keep himself strong.<br>Don Alejandro looked sternly at his son, making him shut up for a moment.

"Victoria is severely ill father," Diego then admitted, "I wasn't told what she is suffering, but the doctor had told her to take a good rest for about two weeks. As I also understood there is no danger of transmission of infection."  
>With tight lips, don Alejandro nodded approvingly. "Here she will be taken good care of. Is she sleeping now?"<br>"I guess," Diego answered unsure, "she said she wanted to sleep."

"Good," don Alejandro fatherly said, "how about you? You look very tired too son."  
>"I think I had better have some sleep as well." Diego suppressed a yawn.<br>"You do that," don Alejandro ordered.

When Diego was walking towards his room, don Alejandro pondered over his conversation with his son. Diego told him nothing at all. There was more and he knew it. Diego knew exactly what was wrong with Victoria. His son was nervous and in a way emotional too. It wasn't just a flue or some other disease. Even though the young man tried to hide it, don Alejandro could tell he wasn't acting like himself.  
>He decided to wait patiently and see who of them would be the one to tell him the truth. He prayed for them to get through this, whatever it is. In the meantime he would keep his ears open and listen to any hints or cries for help.<br>He also decided to visit Victoria later in the afternoon. As for now he was going to have some rest too. It was way too hot to do something.

Diego wandered through the house, deep in thought. Now he had time to relax and everything was now sinking in. It was just too overwhelming. It was beyond his imagination. Some tears were falling as he thought back of Victoria's pains, unease and stress and his own guilt. He was exhausted, which ran deeply. He didn't go to his room though. Instead he went to Victoria's room as he didn't want to make her feel standing alone in this.

He was glad he found her asleep, because he knew now his true feelings were screaming out and he didn't want to burden Victoria even more. He felt like abusing her condition if he told her the truth.  
>Depressed he sat down on a chair next to her bed and watched her sleeping for a while. His heart went out to her. She deserved so much more than this. Having her here in the quiet hacienda with more luxury than she had at the taverna was a salve on the wound. Diego kept staring at her until he felt he had become too exhausted to stay awake. To make himself bit more comfortable he pulled off his boots and let his feet rest upon the edge of the bed. He allowed himself to rest his back against the chair and analyzed his relationship with Victoria. Thinking about last ten weeks he thought he had made some progress. He had sensed she liked the attention he had given her, the helping hand he offered and she probably had changed her behaviour towards him. Hopefully everything had changed her feelings for him too. He really couldn't tell, because he wasn't objective and asked himself if he hadn't imagined it. At least he knew she was opening up to him. It just didn't prevent him even questioning himself whether she grateful for his attempts to pull her through this nightmare.<p>

Then he thought about the saying When God closes a door, he opens a window. Maybe he could turn this bad ordeal into a good end. He wasn't sure but he could at least try. Therefore he decided not leaving her side unless she asked him to or anything else was important and Victoria send him away to pay attention to this matter.  
>Truly worn out, Diego fell asleep on the chair while still having his feet stretched on the bed.<p>

A few hours later Victoria woke up feeling something laying against her calf. When she opened her eyes she noticed Diego sleeping on the chair next to her bed and noticed his feet on the bed. A warm feeling drove off a bit of the emptiness in her body, when love washed over her. She wondered why he hadn't gone to his own bed to have some good rest. Her heart knew the answer; he didn't want to make her feel being alone. He surely was right in that and she appreciated him very much for being so thoughtful of such details.

While she observed him sleeping, she had to admit he looked very handsome and attractive, making her thinking about his station of life again. _He is a great catch if you simply looked at his fortune and looks._ Now Victoria had found how he acted when it came to it, he surely would be a very caring and loving husband. _Why does he so stubbornly refuse to find a wife?_

Her eyes followed the lines of his square jaw, his dark eyebrows and eyelashes. Unashamedly she followed her path over his cheekbones and noticed he had to shave, but this accented his masculinity much more than his always so smoothly shaved face. When she observed his moustache she figured it made him perfectly handsome with it. Her imagination almost ran riot when she wondered whether his lips would be as lovingly and caring as he acted. _How would it feel to be kissed by him? _

_Oh Dios, I really shouldn't be thinking like this._  
>Again she perceived his countenance and witnessed his expression. He wasn't sleeping as relaxed as she first thought he was. His eyebrows were slightly frowned and the corners of his mouth and his chin looked also tense. It all made him look as if he felt guilty over something and made her ponder over this observation. He hardly showed his emotions, though last few days made her think twice about this statement. Last few days he had showed his sorrows over her and grieved with her when the truth had been said out loud.<p>

But now, when all blinders were off, there was more popping up the surface. Victoria didn't get more time to think it all over and find out about what he could feel guilty about.  
>Diego stirred, slowly opened his eyes and seemed awake instantly when he saw Victoria staring at him. He quickly removed his feet from the bed and sat up straighter.<p>

"How are you feeling?"  
>"Like being kicked all over," Victoria responded truthfully.<br>"That is bad," Diego concluded a bit out of character.

Victoria smiled with a small laugh, "yes you can say that, but I will survive."  
>"Good," Diego didn't know what to say to her. He was still a bit daze from tiredness, but he also didn't know how to behave himself now.<br>Victoria sensed his uneasiness and changed the subject, "Have you told your father?"

"Eh.." Diego obviously hesitated, making Victoria to raise her eyebrow and the other one followed after the answer, "no, I haven't."  
>"Why not?" Victoria questioned him not understanding while she gazed at him.<br>All of a sudden Diego frowned down to stare at the ground between his hands which rested on his knees, "it wasn't right the time."

Victoria was silent for two reasons. The first reason was waiting for him to explain himself, but the other was the only question she finally voiced, "How so?"  
>He lifted his chin to twist the corners of his mouth, "It just wasn't the time."<br>"Didn't your father ask you after my illness?" she carefully probed.  
>"Yes he did, but like I said it wasn't the right moment."<p>

Diego then looked up and noticed the analysing look in her eyes.  
>"I will tell him this afternoon," Diego vowed, but Victoria had already concluded there was something with him. It seemed her ordeal touched him more than she would have expected. She wondered why that was.<br>"Would you like me to fetch something to drink and maybe to eat?"

Victoria crawled a bit deeper under her blanket, despite of the heat and nodded.  
>"Anything in particular?" Diego inquired.<br>Because of his tenderness a small smile crossed Victoria's lips, "everything is fine."  
>Diego put a glass of water next to her bed, "I won't be long gone."<p>

_~Z~_

Diego found Consuela in the kitchen.  
>"Don Diego," she greeted with a warm voice, "what can I do for you?"<br>Diego asked her to prepare something for Victoria.  
>"Victoria?" The tone of voice demanded an explanation.<p>

"She will be staying here for a while," Diego informed.  
>"Indeed," the housekeeper replied.<br>"She is ill."  
>"Not just ill," the woman had watched Diego closely.<p>

"Eh no," Diego found the floor very important at once, "she had a miscarriage."  
>"O dear," the woman exclaimed, "poor woman."<br>Diego only nodded and still looked down, because he feared the woman would read the hidden truth in his eyes.

Then Consuela frowned, "she isn't married, is she? Is it Zorro's?"  
>Diego looked up now, "You know this information won't leave this kitchen."<br>"Of course don Diego," she smiled comforting, "You know where my loyalty lays. And I won't judge her."  
>"Oh poor child," the woman sighed again, "she must have gone through hell."<p>

Diego remained silent, feeling miserable, but at the same time his soul was comforted a bit by the housekeepers presence and sympathy.  
>"Don Diego," the woman got him out of his musing, "here I have her a delicious light meal."<br>Diego wanted to pick it up, but the woman stopped him, "You didn't answer my question earlier, don Diego?"

At Diego's uncomprehending stare she explained, "Was it Zorro's doing?"  
>Diego sighed and met the woman's eyes, "Would it matter? She is a close friend and now she needs a friend and concealment. You know what the alcalde may do to her if he came to the wrong conclusion."<br>Consuela didn't buy his answer and watched over her glasses.

"She hadn't told me," Diego partly lied.  
>"Then I shouldn't be surprised to find him in her surroundings one of these days," the housekeeper predicted still watching Diego intently.<br>"I should bring this over to Victoria," With that Diego left the kitchen immediately.

"You can tell me anything, master," the housekeeper whispered to herself, "but I feel you have something to do with this. And I will make sure you will take your responsibilities." With a shaking head the woman went back to work and decided for herself to visit the young woman a few minutes later.

On his way to the guestroom Victoria was staying in, Diego met his father. "Diego, I see you are on your way to Victoria. How is she?"  
>"Eh yes," Diego started, "she told me she felt like being ran over by some horses."<br>"That bad, huh?!" his father stated earnestly, "Maybe I should see her a bit later."  
>"Father," Diego said in a deep serious tone, startling don Alejandro a bit. "I … eh … I need to have a word with you."<br>"Why don't you take that to Victoria and come to me. I will wait in your room."  
>Diego nodded and continued his way to Victoria.<p>

"Is there something else you need?" Diego asked politely after he had handed her this light lunch. Victoria sensed something was bothering him, because he seemed nervous.  
>"I will be alright, Diego," Victoria thanked him, "you needn't to stay at my side every minute of the day, you know."<br>"Alright," Diego responded, "if you need anything, just ring the bell."  
>"I will," Victoria smiled briefly and started eating her lunch.<p>

-Z-

Restless Diego stepped into his own room and noticed his father standing in front of a window. The older man waited for his son to start talking. It was after a few silent moments when Diego found the right words, "Thank you for your time."  
>"You are my son, Diego," his father contradicted, "for your children you always make time when you feel they need you. You will learn one day I hope."<br>Diego's throat seemed to be throttled.

"What can I do for you, son?" don Alejandro patiently asked to help his son to share his worries with him.  
>"It isn't about me," Diego reversed the question, "It's about Victoria."<br>"Go on," don Alejandro supported.

"You asked me what is wrong with her." Diego tried to find the courage to tell his father, but how hard it was.  
>"She was pregnant," Diego said. He couldn't say the word to his father.<br>"She was?" his father repeated.  
>"Yes, ten weeks," Diego continued and stared at the plants and everything in the garden but his father, "last night it went wrong."<p>

"Oh Victoria," his father was devastated by the news. "she doesn't deserve this."  
>"Is she married?" his father asked immediately wanting to know everything to understand the situation.<br>"Not that I know of," Diego dryly replied and regretted him never having had the encouragement to court her out in the open.  
>"Does anyone know of this situation?" his father interviewed.<p>

"Only doctor Hernandez and I just told Consuela, because Victoria may need her help," Diego replied flatly.  
>"No one else should know," don Alejandro agreed. He looked pensive at his son, who still kept staring out of the window. <em>The boy isn't acting like himself.<em>  
>"Was it that bad?" don Alejandro asked softly when he put his hand upon his son's shoulder in comfort.<br>"Why do you say that?" Diego avoided his father's attempt to have him talk.

"Normally you would give me more information than you had today, Diego," the man answered as a matter of factly. "Besides you really look troubled."  
>Diego sighed wondering how far he could go in telling things. His father, however, took the upper hand and continued their conversation.<br>"Since Victoria is deeply in love with Zorro, may I conclude it would be Zorro's?"

"She hadn't told me, but if you must know," Diego decided to be a bit more open to his father, "she begged me to find him and make sure he would come to her."  
>"And had you?"<br>"She told me he had been there, but when I arrived at the taverna, I didn't see him."  
>"The alcalde?"<p>

"No doubt," Diego responded, "there was a jumpy sphere in town."  
>"Did Victoria know at the moment what was happening?" don Alejandro inquired further. "And did you know she was pregnant?"<br>"She did, I am afraid," Diego swallowed nervous, "and last few weeks I noticed some changes in Victoria's behaviour, but she didn't want to tell me what was going on with her."

"Did she tell you this morning?" his father asked not sure what to think of the whole situation. His son wasn't really forthcoming with the information and clearly was leaving things out. His questions weren't directly answered and made don Alejandro listen to the details and tried to read between the lines.  
>"Well," Diego hesitated, "not exactly."<p>

"When I came back at the taverna I went to Victoria to tell her that I hadn't found Zorro. There I found the alcalde bothering her in her room about Zorro's whereabouts, despite of her still laying in her bed. I practically threw him out, when I noticed she was doing far from just having a headache, as she made everyone believe."  
>"It sounds like the alcalde, but it was good you were there." His father interrupted with a pride tone.<p>

"I think I am glad I was there too," Diego continued his narrative and stared out of the window again, "she just kept telling it was a headache until she got these pain attacks. I didn't know what it was, but by her hurtful looks, it must have been some tormenting aches the alcalde would only dream of punishing his enemy."

Some tears were forming in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Don Alejandro knew exactly what his son was talking about. And he knew being involved in such a situation leaves a mark in a man's heart, but by Diego's emotions, he also knew Diego was harbouring some deep feelings for this woman.  
>He let his son take his time to say more if he wanted, and he was sure his son would tell him more.<p>

After a deep breath Diego told his father more leaving out the more private happenings, but couldn't hold back his true emotions and his voice sounded thick with tears he barely was able to swallow, "at some point I knew she was losing her child."  
>"There was nothing you could do for her, son," he soothed his son, "just being there probably was enough for her. You made sure she wasn't alone and she knows you can be trusted."<br>"I had to leave her alone for a while," Diego contradicted and guilt was obvious radiating from his voice, "I had to get doctor Hernandez. I figured I couldn't let anyone else get the man without raising suspicions."

"Son, don't punish yourself," don Alejandro tried to have his son see another perspective of the situation, "she could have been all alone too you know. It is hard for Zorro to stay at the taverna. Or he or anyone else should think that he should have found a way to take her with him."  
>"I don't know father," Diego felt even guiltier over the situation.<p>

"I am not judging the situation," don Alejandro sensed his point was about to be missed, "I am telling you that you did what you had to do and you did it well. I doubt other men would have stayed. Fearing they could have been caught in what you can call a compromising situation."  
>Diego now stared oddly at his father, wondering if his father would be up to something and get them married. It wouldn't be an awful thing, but he couldn't do this to Victoria.<p>

"You weren't seen in her room, were you?" suddenly don Alejandro inquired.  
>Diego shook his head, "I just had to tell Alicia Victoria was ill. Just to keep her out of the room, I offered her to bring Victoria her breakfast."<br>The way his son said it, don Alejandro sensed his son had been a bit sly to protect Victoria's secret. Because of the press, he had learned his son could be cunning, but he wasn't sure he had found out how cunning his son could be. He was forming a picture of it when Diego answered his question about doctor Hernandez visiting the poor woman.

Diego didn't tell him anything, only that he overheard the last part of the conversation about taking it very easy and a next control moment.  
>"I am glad you told me son," his father said while he patted his son on the back compassionately. "These things are one of the hardest things in life."<br>"You can say that," Diego mumbled disbelieving he had gone through this with Victoria.  
>"You are still feeling guilty?" don Alejandro inquired carefully. The elder man still had his hand in support on his son's back.<p>

Diego turned to face his father with a very sad face, "she was having so much pain father. I wish I could have taken it all away."  
>"Come here son," don Alejandro took his son in his arms, "it's alright. Cry now, I know you have been so strong lately. Now you don't have to."<br>Diego grabbed his father tight and let his emotions run free in small amounts. By this don Alejandro was faced with a part of Diego hadn't seen since he left Los Angeles to go to University.

"She is such a brave woman," Diego sobbed, "but she really doesn't deserve this."  
>"You are right, she doesn't," don Alejandro agreed, "and because of you and Zorro, she was able to stay strong."<br>"What good did Zorro do," Diego was mad at his other self and stepped away from his father's embrace.

"More than anyone can imagine," don Alejandro sensed he had to continue quickly before the famous de la Vega temper would fly out, "you may be as angry as you want, but consider Victoria and Zorro are adults and knew what they were doing. Yes, she got pregnant. **But** nobody would expect this to happen, though some may think this be their punishment. Eh!" Don Alejandro warned sternly for his son to intervene.

"I don't judge them. It was careless even if they tried to be careful, yes, but love can't be shut out all the time. As for Victoria, I doubt Zorro will let her down. So, when he comes he will help her getting trough this. And when he is not here and if he does let her down, you are here. And since she is here, you and I will stand by her side and help her with everything we can, comprende?"

He didn't wait for Diego's answer and continued softly, whereas he didn't want to lecture his son any further. He knew the boy didn't deserve it, because he was already too harsh upon himself. Besides he was too proud and loved his son too much to do so. There wasn't much he could do but listen to the younger ones and give some fatherly advise or any wise words at all.  
>"I can tell you care for her deeply, she will acknowledge that, I am sure of that and when there is a need for you to be chivalrous and marry her, I will support you both."<p>

When he looked his son in the eyes with an understanding look, Diego's eyes got moist again. "Gracias father."  
>"You're welcome son," the father smiled warmly, "you know you can always come to me, with anything."<br>Diego nodded while he tried to dry his eyes and felt ashamed he hadn't told his father the truth about himself either.

"You should take some rest. I think I had better see Victoria now. "Without waiting for Diego's reaction, don Alejandro left the room.  
>Now mostly had been said and there was no need to stay strong again, Diego shed his tears over his lost child and over Victoria who had to endure everything. He also cried over all those wasted years he had waited to show the woman he loved his deepest desires even without a wedding band around his finger. One day of paradise had made everything up, but this had broken everything and more down. How much he longed to have been able to turn back time.<p>

_~Z~_

A/N:

_Your reviews are really appreciated. I know I haven't personally responded to them. Last months have been pretty hard on me. This pregnancy took a lot of energy and my dear grandmother really got sick. Over 2 weeks ago she finally found everlasting peace. The day after I got the sad news, I had our very beautiful baby girl in my arms. How strange things can happen on your path of life. What they sey "if it doesn't kill you, it makes you stronger." How very true. Don't worry over this story being too hard to be posted. Like I mentioned in the last chapter, there were already more chapters written before this rollercoaster started._

_Still another chapter is being worked on before the last written chapters can be posted, and thanks for the offer to help me out MadaMag. When I need it, you will hear of me. I first need to jump into this story again. I figured I have a good continue by having Diego's feelings more in the open with this chapter. Thanks CrazyJan for your comments on the last chapter. I am sure you will have some answers to your questions now_.

_All my love to you- Katinka_


	14. Chapter 14

_A shorter chapter for your patience. Makes me wonder how you would feel about this. Enjoy!_

~Z~

**Chapter 14**

"Buenos tardes sergeant Mendoza, you look like you could use a drink."  
>"Oh my poor feet," the stout sergeant complained, "some sweet lemonade and some of señorita Escalante's tamales really could do wonders."<br>"I am afraid it won't be Victoria's," the young woman answered, "but I guess Alicia's will be almost as perfect."

"Didn't señorita Escalante make them, señorita Sophia," sergeant Mendoza asked alarmed.  
>"I am afraid not, that is what I am telling you."<br>"How come? She makes the best." Mendoza couldn't understand the situation, however as he said this, he questioned the young woman further, "Is Victoria out of town?"

"Yes sergeant, she is," Sophia answered honestly. "She is staying at the De la Vega's I heard."  
>"Why is that?" Mendoza thought it strange, because in the morning she was still laying in bed.<p>

While he pondered over this piece of information Sophia told him Victoria was ill and then he remembered Diego entering in her room when he and the alcalde were there to search for Zorro.  
>"Alicia told me Diego had taken her to the hacienda because the doctor told him so," Sophia continued her story as if it was common day Victoria was taken to the hacienda.<br>"It must be serious then," Mendoza concluded, hoping Sophia would tell him more.

"I have no idea," the young woman answered to the truth, but didn't like Victoria staying over there, since she still hoped to win the younger caballero's heart.  
>Mendoza cut off her misery with a light voice, "I am glad the De la Vega's take good after her. They always have."<br>"Is that so? What do you mean?"

"Don Alejandro had always looked after señorita Victoria, when her father and brothers had left Los Angeles. Later when don Diego had returned home, both of them did. The señorita had stayed over a few times when she had been injured. I heard don Diego never left her side, after she had been shot several years ago."

"You don't say," Sophia incredulously replied at the last part of Mendoza's narrative.  
>"Believe it or not, but if you asked me," Mendoza crept closer to Sophia, " Diego has a soft spot for the señorita."<br>"How so?"

"well, uh, …" Mendoza stammered for not having real proof and he also had a feeling this woman wasn't really who she appeared to be. Still he didn't sense anything danger in sharing his thoughts with her.  
>"Why had he never taken action?" Sophia continued interrogating him having found some moment to look into the subjects' relationship.<p>

"I guess he is afraid of Zorro. Señorita Victoria only has eyes for Zorro, but if you asked me, she is having some for don Diego. I recall Alcalde Ramón having mentioned something about the señorita's mood when he complaint about me having spoilt a future with some señorita who stayed at the hacienda at that time."  
>"What mood?"<p>

"Well, it seemed she was jealous, but she denied it in all colours. At least the alcalde was certain of it."  
>"Later when doña Maria decided the señorita needed a husband, she had told her not to choose don Diego because he doesn't have any romantic bone in his body."<br>Sophia had to laugh at it.

"That was what she had said, the señorita later admitted, but my guess is that don Diego had never found the right woman to pay certain attention to. "  
>"Who is this doña Maria?" Sophia now was really interested.<br>"The biggest gossip in town," Mendoza flatly explained. "Since she had lost her husband, she had decided to intervene with everybody's life. Everybody needs to be as happily married as she had been and to achieve that she decided everybody needs to have her advice."

"So all those columns about doña Corazon are hers?" Sophia concluded suddenly. "Then I really need to talk to her about how to catch a hero like Zorro."  
>Mendoza was surprised at the woman's statement. This was also the moment the alcalde choose to order the sergeant to get back to his work. "Mendoza, this is not the time to flirt with a new worker, get your man and prepare to march."<p>

"Not again," Mendoza sighed silently and nodded to the señorita, "give señorita Escalante my regards."  
>"I will sergeant, good luck this afternoon."<p>

With a content smile the señorita watched the sergeant leave the taverna as she was thinking on the next step she had to put. She just had to wait until señorita Escalante was back at work … or maybe. "Yes, let me try another thing."

_~Z~_

Victoria didn't need to be afraid of being alone in her room. While Diego and his father were having their conversation, Consuela was looking after Victoria. And when she had just left, don Alejandro knocked on Victoria's door and waited for her answer.  
>"Come in," was a soft invitation.<p>

Don Alejandro prepared himself for how he would find the young woman. When he saw the fragile woman sitting half up in her bed, his heart broke. She still looked very, very pale and tired.  
>"Yes, I can see by the look on your face I really look dishevelled," Victoria broke the ice when she sensed her dear friend didn't really know how to start.<br>"Diego told me you are feeling as if you had been ran over by horses," don Alejandro admitted having been warned and with a faint smile he added, "I am sure it wasn't my stock."

Victoria had to laugh a bit, but grabbed her stomach to suppress the painful stabs, "No, you are not guilty, owww."  
>"It will pass," don Alejandro soothed.<br>"Diego told me …," Victoria was cut off with a soft voice.

"Yes, my beautiful Elena," don Alejandro pushed his under lip upward while the corners of his mouth remained down, "it was hell."  
>A short silence followed and don Alejandro almost whispered, "in the end not so much as losing her a year later."<p>

As her body relaxed again, Victoria faced her hands while she allowed the loving words entering her mind and heart, but when the second part was mentioned she felt her heart tighten reflecting her own experience.  
>"I wish Elena was still with us," don Alejandro kept talking even though he sensed her reaction, "she would know what to do and say to you to help you getting back on your feet again."<p>

"She was a very sweet woman," Victoria agreed.  
>"Yes," don Alejandro sighed deeply, "I eh ... I just hope you will get the support you will need from us. We are just men, you know and we don't experience these kind of things like women do. My guess it's much harder for the women than men."<p>

"Oh don Alejandro," Victoria interrupted, "You are too kind. I should thank you for allowing me in your house … well, you know."  
>"As an unmarried woman?" don Alejandro questioned her in a soft understanding voice.<br>"Eh yes," now it was Victoria's turn to twist her mouth, but this was because she felt ashamed of having been in paradise.

"You needn't worry over this. I may be old fashioned, but I told Diego that I understand what love and desire can do to a man, let alone a woman."  
>"Diego?" This was odd to Victoria.<br>"Yes, when he told me what happened I asked him many questions and I found out that both of you would think me judging such a situation. Didn't I fool you both?"

Don Alejandro grinned at his own attitude and noticed Victoria's pale cheeks suddenly turning red.  
>"Don't worry I won't probe you to into marriage. It was just that Diego was, well, how should I say it ..."<p>

"Involved?" Victoria tried carefully whereas she wasn't sure what exactly Diego had told his father, but when her fatherly friend didn't respond immediately she quickly added, "Diego had been very kind to me. He had behaved like a true gentleman, and I am in his depth for taking such a good care of me. I couldn't have wished for a better support. I just fear he … well he probably didn't know what he got involved with."

Don Alejandro smiled contently at Victoria's description.  
>"I am glad I have taught him some manners, but I couldn't have prepared him for these kind of rocks on our path of life. I hope he will be able to handle this by himself."<br>"What do you mean?" Victoria got curious as what don Alejandro could reveal to her.

"Well," the man started voicing his thoughts, "he … eh … you have been good friends for a very long time and I can tell he was truly hurt by this. Somehow I feel he is feeling guilty over something, but I can't really tell why. By the things he had told me there would be no reason to, because I think he had really taken good care of you. I think you both need to talk about this. This isn't just something and you both were being faced with such a hard thing in life."  
>A silence filled the room as Victoria let this sink in.<p>

"If there is anything I can do for you Victoria," don Alejandro changed the subject to her, "even if it is just having a shoulder to cry on, call for me!"  
>Victoria got tears in her eyes at the offer, making don Alejandro take her in his arms immediately.<p>

Don Alejandro didn't say a word for a while and let her cry. Some tears in his eyes were burning by the memory of what he and Elena had been through a few times. He was also hurting for Victoria. She was still a young woman and had nobody she could turn to but to him and his son. Of course there was Zorro, but how could she turn to him, when nobody knew his whereabouts. Somehow he doubted the crying woman in his arm knew where she could find this masked bandit.  
>"I am so sorry," Victoria stopped his pondering.<p>

"Don't be," don Alejandro told her sternly and softly approached the subject why he had really come. "You know, I came here to see how you are doing and I am afraid I still am not sure how you really are doing."  
>"I am not sure about it either," Victoria reluctantly answered. "I am glad I am not alone now and somehow I am glad that the worst is over."<br>"I would love to sit with you until dinner," don Alejandro offered.

"Oh don Alejandro," Victoria suddenly sounded a bit more animated, "I couldn't ask for that, you must have a lot of work running this ranch."  
>"It is the least I can do for you," don Alejandro told her gently and soberly continued questioning her, "I really hope you have had it. How do you feel about having lost your child?"<br>"I don't know, I honestly don't know," Victoria thought out load, "When it happened I was frightened and now I am glad it is past now, but I really feel empty. Maybe it is even for the best."

Victoria shook her head in contemplation. "I have made such a mess with this."  
>Don Alejandro understood she meant having made a mess with Zorro by having crossed the boundaries of convenience. He just didn't want to know how far that had gone. It was enough to know what result it had lead.<br>"My dear,' don Alejandro sighed, "don't be too hard on yourself and judge yourself."  
>"I don't know don Alejandro," Victoria started.<p>

"I may be a rational man and a man of action," he soothed, "maybe something good may come out of it. At least you know a friend in need is a friend indeed."  
>"You are right in that and I cannot thank you both enough for that." Victoria had some new tears in her eyes. Don Alejandro shook his head telling her she shouldn't trouble herself with that.<br>"I feel so weird don Alejandro," Victoria admitted.

Don Alejandro told her not to worry about it and when Victoria changed the subject by asking her how things were going on his lands.  
>Don Alejandro stayed a while and when Consuela announced dinner was ready, don Alejandro excused himself.<br>Consuela had brought with her a tray with some delicious food for Victoria.

Victoria accepted it grateful and told don Alejandro he needn't to worry about her. She was tired and would try to have some sleep.  
>"Call for us if you want some company," don Alejandro said, when he stood up to leave the room.<br>"I will," Victoria promised.

_~Z~_

A/N:

_Hopefully this week and weekend I have more time to work on the next three chapters whereas I messed parts up to fit the story. Therefor, again I rely on your patience._


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks all for your kind messages while I was still busy with other things. Because of a kind message this morning I figured I really needed to get back to the story and post another chapter. I really need to jump into it again, as I know I was changing things in the chapters, but I feel to post this one nonetheless.

~Z~

Darkness had been the only friend keeping her company for some hours now. Victoria couldn't find her sleep, whereas her mind was in turmoil even though her body practically begged for some rest. Doctor Hernandez had seen her after dinner. Overall he wasn't worried about her condition and understood her tiredness. She was glad for it, but at that moment she was so tired, she didn't have the energy to give his observations and information a second thought. It wasn't surprising she immediately fell asleep after the doctor left her room. She slept shortly despite of her tiredness, so when she woke, the sun had already gone down.

After she had woken up, she noticed a rose lying upon her pillow. Courtesy of Zorro. She was glad he had stopped by to see her and made her feel loved, but she was a bit angry at him for not having waken her up. She wanted to talk to him about everything, which caused other things to be popping up in her mind and troubling her severely. Most of her thoughts were about very insignificant things.

Right now she was worrying over this information doctor Hernadez had given her. It made her wonder how bad things could become if he had given her a warning about sending for him if she got a fever. _Was there still more to come? _She felt bad already and thought it would only go better from now on. Maybe she needed to stay at the hacienda just two days and be able to get back to her taverna again. But what if it took her more days to get back on her feet again? The doctor also told her to take it easy for at least two weeks. Two weeks!

What about the taverna? Would those girls really have no clue about the happenings? It was obvious she was pregnant, wasn't it? Diego knew she was pregnant, and Diego wasn't known to be a man who paid women a lot of attention or any attention at all.

This thought brought her back to Diego. Was he asleep right now?

She smiled lightly about his father having been a bit sly. He told Consuela to put some sleeping drought in his drink a minute before dinner. Don Alejandro told her that he got nervous by his son's appearance and didn't want the man staying up all night to read his sorrows away.

But thinking of Diego she recalled how he had helped her out last night. What would he really think of her? Would he feel ashamed of being her friend, later on? Or would he really feel the need to marry her? How would she feel about it if he did ask her to marry him? Or would he simply say "hello since we were in a compromising situation let's get married?" Despite of what he had said earlier.

Victoria's mind was a turmoil of questions and finally, because she was terribly exhausted, she fell asleep in the early morning just an hour before dusk.

As Victoria questioned herself about Diego's condition, Diego had to admit to himself he was also having some trouble sleeping. He wanted to stay with Victoria, but he knew she needed her sleep and therefore remained in his bed. It was during dinner he felt getting light headed and when doctor Hernandez was about to arrive he felt so tired that he wasn't able to keep his eyes open. He desperately fought it, because he wanted to know how Victoria was faring. But it was all to no vain and there was nothing left but to go to bed. He barely had the energy to instruct Felipe to wake him up an hour later and if he didn't wake up Felipe had to do so before the boy went to bed.  
>He was glad Felipe was able to get him up an hour later. He still felt extremely exhausted, but now he was able to fight it. He decided it was time for Zorro to visit his ladylove being sure she would need him now. He was disappointed, but relieved at the same time when he found her asleep and he left a rose to let her know he was there and had not abandoned her.<p>

He went back to his room and was clear awake. He also pondered over the last few weeks, but especially about last night. He had about the same questions Victoria had, but was also looking on the long term. Would she be able to handle this ordeal and still want to have some children of her own? He had to find out more on this subject if he wanted to help her getting through this and more fears. How would she feel about him if he told her now he is Zorro? He decided he would stay close to her next days and help her with everything needed. He hoped she wouldn't feel ashamed towards him since he had been in her room when she was having a very private moment. He still couldn't forget all the blood he had seen on the chair and the floor.

He was very proud of her for not having fainted at the sight. Even he was lacking words for a few moments. Would this be as bad as giving birth? How could men do this to their women? He wasn't sure he could do that to Victoria.

That was something they would need to talk about. Right now he was afraid he would miss any sign that she needed someone for anything and he wanted desperately be there for her.

He kept listening until he couldn't stay awake anymore and fell asleep, while his mind was still ready to wake his body up when there was one sound out of the ordinary.

_-Z-_

The next morning Victoria woke up when some streams of sunlight caressed her face. She felt good. It seemed like being in a dream. Her pillow felt so soft and the mattress supported her body so carefully that she felt like being a princess. The castle in the air disappeared suddenly when she moved and felt something sticky between her legs.

She groaned in frustration when everything came back to her, but a movement at her side prevented her slipping into self-pity. When she turned her head she met some dull blue eyes, which normally faced her more sparkly.

"Good morning," Victoria greeted with a hoarse voice.

"Buenos dias," her companion greeted her softly but a bit uncertain. He let her wake up slowly and just looked at her for a while.

"How did you sleep?" Diego finally asked.

"Not so well, I am afraid," Victoria admitted after a short silence and continued at the questioning eyes. "I couldn't stop my mind from thinking."

"Such as," Diego inquired when she didn't say anything more.

"Well," Victoria wasn't sure what she should tell her friend and so she kept it vaguely, "many irrelevant things."

Diego sensed she didn't want to talk about it right now. "I brought you some breakfast, as I figured you may be hungry after you woke up."

"Gracias Diego," Victoria started to sit up. Doing so she felt her body was some kind of bruised and was shown on her face.

Diego noticed and stood up to help her to sit up. When she was ready he handed her a tray with a delicious start for the day.

"How long have you been sitting here?" Victoria asked him between some bites on her fruit.

"Not so long," Diego answered vaguely, causing Victoria to smile thinking about her own reaction and she thought that don Alejandro was right. They need to have to talk to each other if their friendship wouldn't get hurt because of this.

"Diego, I can't thank you enough for having stand by my side almost all the time," Victoria had lowered her knife and fork and stared openly at his face.

"You needn't thank me for that, Victoria." The way Diego said those were words Victoria was practically melting inside, but she felt the urge to resist her own feelings.

"Sí, I do, Diego," Victoria contradicted, "you really have been kind to me and helped me wherever you could. You probably … well, whatever."

Before Diego was able to ask her what she wanted to say, she had already continued, "I don't know why I deserve such kindness, I haven't always been as kind to you as I should have."

Diego looked at her with an expression showing he hadn't expected to hear her say this.

"You know, Diego, in the past I have said some unkind things about you. I also know I have pushed you to be more like Zorro. I am truly sorry for that. You know last few days you have been some kind of hero to me."

Victoria gave a small and a bit shy smile.

"You're already forgiven," Diego replied. He knew he couldn't be angry at her for her remarks. He was happy to know she appreciated his attempts to be there for her as Diego.

"You look terrible Diego," Victoria suddenly stated.

"Well that is quite a compliment," Diego joked, "not taking me for granted, are you?!"

"Now tell me, how long have you really been sitting here?" Victoria demandingly asked him.

"Almost since the sun came up," Diego admitted reluctantly.

"You didn't sleep well either, did you?"

"No, not really," Diego smiled faintly, but his eyes got some shining back. "It were quite some hours."

Victoria nodded earnestly, but to Diego's amazement a big smile appeared on Victoria's face.

"What?" Diego inquired playful.

"Your father told me he had you drugged to have a good nights rest, but I wonder what didn't go to his plan."

"What are you saying?" Diego's eyes grew large at the discloser.

"Your father thought you needed some sleep after last night and thought it would help to give you some of Consuela's recipe."

Diego looked at Victoria in all astonishment and a grin appeared on his face, "For once my father wants me to sleep. I am afraid either of them must have forgot I have grown since the last time they had me drink it."

"Didn't she give you some, Victoria?"

"No, I guess not or it didn't help either."

She decided to explain herself when she noticed Diego's questioning look still thinking back of don Alejandro's statement.

"Somehow I couldn't stop my mind from thinking, but I wasn't thinking about last night. Well not entirely."

Diego sat up straighter to let her know she had his full attention.

"The only thing I feel now is just emptiness. It feels so awful, because I don't know what I need to feel. My body feels terrible, but in my mind … I don't know. I just feel nothing. As if it was just a nightmare I have woken up from. Because I am not at the taverna now, I know it must have been real. Somehow I even feel having been pregnant had been a dream, a nice dream though."

She watched him with some bewildered look in the eyes.

"Well I can tell you, you haven't dreamt everything at all and I am afraid the nightmare was very real. I was there."

Victoria nodded with downcast eyes as if to shut out every bad memory. She also hoped he wouldn't go back in detail, because she wasn't sure she could handle it now. She was so messed up she couldn't even tell she felt that way or even give these feelings the right words.

"This is a very traumatic thing, Victoria," Diego continued softly, "I think you need not to worry about feeling so empty. You need time to recover from this and that counts for your body and soul. Soldiers in battle have that too, I was told."

"Who told you that?" Victoria inquired. She really felt comforted by his words and his presence, though for a very small part she felt Zorro needed to be at her side instead of her dear friend.

"It was Sir Edmund," Diego answered to the truth.

"Why?"

"Well, you know I was sent to Madrid to learn how to fight and other things."

Victoria knew that and was intrigued to hear more of this story and hoped to find out why he had changed so much.

"Sir Edmund, tried to teach me this swordplay, and everybody knows how I am with that, and some other things, well that is about the same quality, but he also thought everybody in this class needed to know something about the interaction between body and mind."

"You know, these times it is very common to challenge someone into a duel and sometimes it really goes hard-handed. You can get seriously injured and killing someone to clear your name can be traumatic. Some people really live for that, but there are many men who will have problems with that later. The soldiers fighting in the frontiers mostly have problems after they return from the battlefield. I guess my father has seen soldiers like that returning."

The way Diego spoke, Victoria sensed he had experienced such a thing. She wasn't sure she should ask him, or not, so she let him talk.

"Of course the situation is a lot different, but with your body needing every energy, your mind may turn off some of your emotion for a while."

"That would make sense," Victoria flatly agreed and suddenly changed the subject. "Thanks for talking."

"You are very welcome, but you really shouldn't thank me for such small things."

"There must be some other things for you to do."

"At this very moment, you are one of my priorities," Diego assured her in a way she felt very special. Maybe it was the way he looked at her, or how his eyes suddenly brightened, she just couldn't tell. The most important thing was to know that she had a very good friend with whom she could share everything. That thought was confusing all of a sudden, because it would mean she could also share the rest of her life with him. She knew of couples who have worse relationships, but where would it leave her dream of being loved by a husband and being able to love him back?

Diego noticed some emotions crossing her features. He wasn't sure he liked what he saw, because some uneasiness radiated from her.

"Now can I get something to read for the moments no one is around and you want something to do?" Diego interrupted her thoughts.

Victoria wasn't sure she wanted to read, but didn't have to answer, whereas Felipe almost ran through the closed door.

"Felipe, what is it?" Diego asked concerned.

Rapidly Felipe said many things by sign language while looking urgently at Diego.

"Are you serious?" Diego questioned him.

Victoria understood nothing of the monologue except for "Yes, why else did I come?"

"What is going on?" Victoria asked curiously.

"It seems one of our price bulls have broken out," Diego said, not being able come up with a better lie.

"You should go, Diego, I will be fine."


	16. Chapter 16

"Let's hope this time there really is a need to ride out!" Zorro complained to his faithful stallion while he speeded him up to cross the countryside without loosing seconds. He didn't like riding out while he knew Victoria needed him the most. Still, he couldn't have anybody getting killed because they relied on their saviour.

He needed to work on something to make the people stand up for their own. All those rides at day and even in the night were going to take their toll on him and he knew it. He hadn't time to think about it any longer whereas he arrived at the place where some trouble was brewing.

In the meantime the young woman thought the conversation over and realised Diego had changed somehow. She couldn't put a finger on it, but something about him was different. She appreciated the change and therefore Victoria decided it was no use to figure it out, but sent her thanks to heaven for giving her such a good friend. It was a relief knowing he didn't look down on her or thought he did wrong in taking her into his home. She knew she couldn't wish for a better friend and then also got aware that he must be a very kind partner in life. The thought made her think about the mysterious woman, Diego claimed to be in love with some time ago. Somehow she envied the woman who had stolen his heart.

She still wondered who that woman would be and tried to keep her mind occupied with searching for the woman who might be the one.

She hadn't gone through her list very far when she thought of two of her single helpers and made her think of her taverna again. How would things be going without her? What had Diego said to her helpers? How long will she have to stay here in the hacienda? At the moment she felt very safe being here and trusted the inhabitants on keeping her secret safe. But still, when would she be able to get back to her taverna and what would have happened in the meantime? Who is even taking charge now? She trusted Alicia would take over for a while, because she used to do that and she was good at it, when she had to leave the taverna for one or sometimes two nights to do some business. But this time is different and made her wonder how her business would continue.

Indeed there was nothing to worry about her business. Alicia had taken over control and was standing quite content behind the bar serving drinks for some customers. She was also thinking about Victoria, hoping she would be doing fine soon again. The young woman had no clue about what really was wrong with her employer whereas don Diego hadn't said much. She only understood that it was pretty serious to have Victoria stay at the hacienda.

While she was looking around to see how the other girls were doing, she made a mental note to ask don Diego after Victoria' s health the next time she saw him in town. She doubted he would come soon. Then again she figured she could also sent a note to inquire after Victoria.

A small smile crept over her face thinking of this bachelor and his actions. He isn't known a hero, but his actions concerning Victoria were already a heroic deed. When it really came to it, this man had shown that he really would go into action. Therefore she doubted he would just stay at the hacienda leaving the taverna for what it is. He surely must come to see how things were going.

Alicia thought she really did fine. She had a new schedule made so Victoria's absence would be compensated and everyone accepted her telling them what to do and when things needed to be done. Even the new girl fit in quite well, she had to admit.

Sophia worked hard and tried her best to make everyone happy, but she also had shown that no one should bully with her.

She indeed was a kind girl and was easy to approach by the visitors, whereas she always tried to make them feel at ease and chatted lightly about many subjects. She appeared a smart one.

Alicia's reverie was disturbed by some commotion on the plaza and she quickly went out to see what was going on. She wasn't the only one thinking that, whereas she followed a few customers who were quicker in responding and had been closer to the doors. She also noticed other customers following them. It was only Pilar and a few elder men who remained behind. Sophia stood next to her when they noticed Zorro entering the plaza with three horses following Toronado.

Zorro proudly presented four banditos to Mendoza who had been disturbed while having his early lunch.

"Zorro, my jails are getting full," Mendoza stated complaining, "and worse, my lunch is getting cold."

"Sorry to bother you sergeant," Zorro charmingly apologised, "but these men tried to burn down the farm of Alicio and Magdalena Ventura. You must agree with me that they don't deserve to having rebuild their whole farm this time."

"Oh no, Zorro, of course not, I will put them behind bars at once," Mendoza totally agreed remembering the alcalde's actions a year ago.

"Well, well, well, what have we here," suddenly a content man approached Zorro with a gun pointed at Zorro's head.

Zorro rolled his eyes. He should have known there was something wrong, whereas mostly the alcalde showed up within a minute after he had entered the pueblo.

"Buenos tardes Alcalde," Zorro greeted flippantly, "you must be rewarded by the magistrate for having these banditos into your custody right now."

"We finally agree upon something, Zorro," DeSoto agreed wholeheartedly, "the magistrate will be very pleased having you behind bars as well."

"Private," DeSoto quickly yelled over his shoulder, his eyes never leaving his prey.

"Behind you," a woman's voice rang out over the plaza and a gunshot almost at the same time was heard. The unexpected actions caused chaos among all spectators.

When Zorro heard a woman's voice warning for him for the danger to come, he kicked Toronado in his flanks while ducking low into the saddle. Over his shoulder he noticed a young soldier having him as a target, but missing greatly.

In his speed Zorro circled the plaza to face the young private. Zorro didn't recognise him. "I suppose you are new here and let me give you one advice," Zorro said seriously, "don't play the alcalde's games, mi amigo, it may cost your life."

The private was shocked at Zorro's bold attitude and forgot his mission shortly. Too late he remembered his orders, but Zorro had already continued his speech getting him off-guard. "Now it will only take your wits."

A blow against the head was all this private remembered later. Zorro noticed most other soldiers having come to the plaza but doing nothing.

A boyish grin spread on his face as he turned to the alcalde, "I hope the magistrate won't be too hard on you for having let me slipping through your fingers again, alcalde. Adios."

At that Zorro quickly turned Toronado over to leave the pueblo. On his way out he met Sophia who suddenly ran forward to stand in his way. Zorro knew the young private was about to regain consciousness and his time was wearing thin. He didn't want to push his luck and wanted o leave as quick as possible.

"Zorro," Sophia called out.

"Gracias for saving my life," Zorro responded gallantly, "I am in your dept."

"Always," Sophia batted her eyes as she held up her hand with a handkerchief for him to take.

Zorro understood the gesture, quickly took her hand to leave it empty, however with a kiss on the back of it, behind.

"I must go," was all he said and urged Toronado to leave the pueblo.

The people didn't cheer him out, because they were all too stunned at what happened between him and the young señorita. Even the alcalde was out of his wits looking as if his enemy had knocked him out.

When everybody was back to their senses again some people started questioning Zorro's actions, but some sober people put down the possible gossip by just saying, "he has always been an attentive guy. What else should he have done, ignoring the poor child or running her all over with his great stallion? I guess we all should be showing our gratitude a lot more than we do now."

And so nobody thought ill of the town's hero.

The hero himself had a quite different opinion on his actions. On his way back to the hacienda Zorro thought over what happened at the plaza. _What did he do?_ He questioned himself. Flirting with a woman, while his ladylove was ill in bed? What was he thinking? He felt bad about it and wasn't sure how to face Victoria. What should he do with the token?

He was glad Felipe wasn't in the cave when he returned so he did all the tasks himself which normally the young lad did. While grooming Toronado, he decided he was overreacting and he hadn't done anything wrong. He was just tired and couldn't judge the female sex and therefore he needn't confess this to Victoria later. He would be totally loyal to her and she would know that. It isn't the first time he took a woman's handkerchief that was given in gratitude. Victoria wouldn't be suspicious at having him receiving such a thing.

If needed or he sensed it is needed, he would tell her what happened, but before harm could be done. Still he didn't want to keep the token, so he held it into a flame, which was burning beneath one of his latest experiments. He had forgotten all about them because of Victoria, but he could see Felipe hadn't neglected them.

Diego was aware of having to talk to Felipe as well. Hadn't told Felipe exactly what had happened and still wondered what he had to do concerning this topic.

Somehow he could see some irony in this whole situation. Being Zorro, Felipe knew practically everything from his life, except for the splendid day he and Victoria were having several weeks ago. But as Diego, he was having secrets for Felipe and had taken his father into his confidence.

After a deep sigh he decided to ask his father for advice concerning this situation. First there was one thing that mattered most now.

~Z~

A/N You all gave me such a thrill, I couldn't resist posting a new chapter. Hope you liked it:) and forgave my errors.

Take care


End file.
